There's Another Side To Every Person
by Harpee-Lady
Summary: COMPLETE Relena left 2 years ago and started a new life as a street racer. She is found by the Gundam Crew and conned into joining the gang. Will tempers flare, or will love blossom?
1. New Beginnings

There's Another Side to Every Person  
  
AN: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters etc. Nor do I own 2Fast 2Furious yadda yadda yadda. Oh and I'd like to thank Little Wolf Lover, most of this story came from reading your fanfic 'Wild Things.'  
  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
  
It had been two years since Relena had left her friends. The Gundam pilots, and their respected other halves, had at first, resented the fact that Relena had left no notice of her sudden departure, but respected her decision to have her own life for once. The topic of her sudden disappearance had been a main source of News Outbreaks for the media, and the controversy over who the next Vice Foreign Minister would be began. The Winner Family had always supported total pacifism, and it came to no surprise that the new Vice Foreign Minister was none other than Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
'Good for him' thought Relena, 'He'd probably make a better candidate than I ever did.' Smiling to herself Relena stood from her couch in her lounge and headed out the garage. "Now to work."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Quatre, honey, we have to go now" said Dorothy, in a quiet manner. "Is it after 5 already?" "Yep, and if we're not careful we're going to be late" "Coming" Quatre shut down his computer, and stacked away the remaining treaties and other government official reports. "Thank god it's Friday," he said, slowly standing and stretching to his full height. Smiling Dorothy advanced on him and in no time had her arms around his neck in a small, yet affectionate hug. Quatre embraced her back, sighing ever so slightly into her hair. "Ready to go now hun?" asked Dorothy tentatively. "Yep sure."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Where's Quatre?" asked Trowa to the rest of the group. "He should be here by now." "I wouldn't worry to much Trowa, Quatre's a busy man, he has a lot on his mind now that Relena's left." Duo stated. The group fell silent, at the thought of their lost friend. Yet, it was short lived as the arrival of Quatre and Dorothy sparked the excitement of the night ahead. "All are present and accounted for," said Hilde, "Lets go!"  
  
The whole group stalked to their respected cars, and headed off to the other side of town, where, at the beach, a huge Panther gang party was beginning.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Ahh, it's about time you all showed." Said an elderly man, known as Pop. He was seated on luxurious deck chair, near the centre fire and surrounding him was an array of young gorgeous women. " Hey Pop, sup man?" Duo said casually. "Hey to you too, young scallywag." Chuckling softly, Pop, ordered for the gang to sit on the remaining deck chairs. They had business to attend to. "Now, I brought you all here, not only for a good time, but to tell you of our shortage of new recruits for the gang. It is becoming an increasing problem, considering, that all our valuable drivers were killed during last months attack. Thanks to you though Duo and Hilde, the police records show that it was just another freak accident." Duo and Hilde smirked at each other. They were a valuable asset to the Panther gang, because of their influence in the Police Force. "Now our lovely friend Jack, has been doing a little research into some possible candidates, and he believes to have found us a very suitable driver. She's known as Serenity. And if I am correct, she's working tonight. She's a street racer, so be careful, she might make a runner. I want you; Heero, Milliardo, Noin, Duo and Hilde to go and find her, and bring her to me." "Got it" "Roger" "Righto" "Okay" "Good. I am sorry, but you will have time to party a little later." Smiling he excused the group to their duties, and the others to their partying.  
  
"Well the sooner we get this done the better I say" Voted Hilde. "Let's track our girl down and reel her in boys and girls" The group set to work, they all headed over to Heero's Mitsubishi Spyder and set off. "Well according to the info Jack gave us, this Serenity girl is sposed to be at work at JT's auto. Interesting" Noin, stated. "Why work so late?" "Dunno, and I don't really care," said Milliardo "Lets just get her and get back, okay?" "Yeah, I don't really want to spend the whole night searching for some chick" Said Duo.  
  
******************************************************  
  
After 10 mins of silence, the five arrived at JT's auto. They exited the car and headed over to the garage area. There was one car, a black Honda S2000 with Panthers on the side. Under the car, singing quietly along with the radio was Serenity. "Excuse me, Serenity I believe?" Noin asked. "Yeah, who's asking?" said the girl, not budging from under the car. "The name's Noin, and we're here for you." The girl stiffened. Very slowly, she reached her hands to the front of the car, and pushed herself out from under it. Still slowly, she stood, wiping her hands on her clothes. She was wearing a pair of kaki pants that rode very low on her hips showing off her underwear, a black spaghetti strap top, and around her neck was a long silver necklace with dog tags at the end. Her honey blonder hair was up in a ponytail with loose strand framing her face. "Noin?" said the girl quietly. "Oh god it's you!" said Hilde. 


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
"Relena?" Said Heero, in disbelief. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't. 'Why is she here? Working at an auto shop? It just can't be her, it can't!' "It's Serenity bus.." But before she could finish, Milliardo had her in a death grip of a hug. "Oh Relena, god I was so worried, you left no note, nothing, god how I've missed you, are you okay? What are you doing here? Why do you call yourself Serenity? Oh who cares all that matters is I have you back baby sister!" "Let go of me you ass!" said Relena Pushing Milliardo off her with such force he almost fell over. "I told you I'm not Relena, I'm Serenity, and you'll do well to remember that!" "Either way" said Heero, his old emotionless self back. "We're here for you." "Uh huh, and why would that be, may I ask. So you can con Serenity into political crap too. Never, I left that business long ago." "Actually we were sent to collect you by our leader, Pop" Said Noin, frustration clearly present all over her face as she held a startled Milliardo. "Pop eh? Well you can tell him, if he wants me, he can get me himself!" "No can do Serenity." Said Hilde. The whole concept of Relena being so stubborn about the whole thing was getting on her nerves. "You either come with us, or else" "Or else what?" But before Hilde could retort back, Relena's mobile went off. "Jesus. Hang on. Hello? Oh Ricky, it's you. Mmmm. Course, you know I'm always in. 5 mins. Okay I'll be there!" Relena hung up. "Sorry people, but I'm outtie, I have to go. Jobs to do, you know." "We're not leaving" was Heero's stern reply. "Fine, then follow. If you can."  
  
Racing to the car the gang were in and waiting. Within a few seconds, Serenity had changed into a new outfit and was racing off to her 'job'.  
  
"What's gotten into her? The nerve, how dare she treat old friends this way!" Hilde spat. "Yeah, she is a little up tight, but hey, two years can do that sometimes yah know." "I agree with Duo Hilde, Relena is different, but what else could you expect. She has a new life now." "Yeah I spose your right" conceded Hilde. 'Still, I think she can act a little more gracious though'  
  
"Where are we going Heero?" Milliardo asked out of nowhere. "Dunno, at the moment I'm just following."  
  
The next thing the crew knew, they were greeted with a host of people, and the fastest Street Racing cars ever seen. Anxiously they crept out of Heero's car and followed Relena into the crowd.  
  
"Bout time you showed baby girl!" said a tall man. He was wearing a black tank top and black pants with a chain on them. He had scruffy black hair; lovely tanned skinned, deep brown eyes and had a silver necklace with a cross on it. (AN: Vin Diesel outfit - The fast and the furious. However, the actually guy is my friend. HI RICKY!!)  
  
"You know I can't miss a good race." Relena said boldly. Heero and the others stood back. They knew she would try something to escape them, and they couldn't let that happen. "She'll make a runner." Said Duo, "That's what I'd do, if I had her car." "Yeah, we need to keep her insight somehow, like, be in the race against her or something." Hilde said. "No, she'd out run us easy. Hey Heero, you can stand high speed right?" "Yeah" "Well, why not ride with her eh?" Duo said boldly "Okay." "Great, we got her now!" Hilde giggled joyously. 'There's no escaping us now Relena.'  
  
******************************************************  
  
"All right, all right, all right! Fire 'em up!" Ricky Yelled. He walked over to Relena. She handed him her 3,500 bucks. "You ready?" "Hell yeah!" Just before the race began, Heero jumped into Relena's car, and buckled in. "What the fuck? Piss off Heero!" "Concentrate on your race Serenity or you'll loose your money." 'Fucking Bastard. What does he think he's doing eh? Must've thought I'd make a runner. Well I'll have him screaming come the end of this race.' She smirked to herself then looked ahead. Some girl in a skimpy looking outfit ran to the middle of the road. She raised her hands..then quickly lowered them. They were off. Relena gained an early lead, but was soon overthrown by a guy named Johns. 'Fuck I need to win and it doesn't help him being in my car either, extra weight' The Nissan Skyline ahead of Relena was blocking her from passing. This only irritated her even more. 'Damn him to hell' "Move Bitch!" she yelled, getting a shocked look from Heero. 'Her swearing is shocking, I never thought she of all people would.but then again she has changed, a lot.' His eyes swept over her body. She had changed into a Scottish checked mini skirt with a black belt and chain and a white sleeveless t-shirt that came up short. Really short. Leaving Relena's whole midriff exposed. After sweeping Relena's body, Heero's eyes moved slowly back on the road again. A corner was up ahead. 'Is she going to slow down, there is no way were going to get around there at this speed!' "Relena, slow down! You're gunna crash if you don't!" "Shut up! I need to concentrate." They sped around the corner; the Skyline ahead had gone to wide, giving Relena plenty of room to move on through. "Ha! Got yah now punk. You went to wide!" They sped ahead. Heero looked over his shoulder to the car behind and saw the look of annoyance on the guys face. Suddenly, as if by magic the guy accelerated past them in a flash. "What the fuck?" Heero asked. "Nitrous Oxide System." "What the fuck is that?" "It's like a boost" "Not that, That!" Heero said pointing ahead, "Is that a.." "Bridge!" Relena was concentrating hard now. They were halfway up the bridge when she pushed the two red buttons on her steering wheel, causing the couple to boost to 210 km/h, before flying of the edge of the bridge and overtop of the Skyline. They flew across the finish before Relena expertly skidded to a halt in front of Ricky. They gave each other a wry grin and a nod before Ricky walked over with the cash. "Here yah go. Twenty thousand. Hard cold cash." She shuffled through the money and pulled out three thousand. "Your bill." She stated smiling. "See yah round Ricky, I've got somewhere to go." "See yah babe." Smiling he turned to the next race. Casually Relena pocketed the money before slowly driving through the crowd and out to where the others where waiting. "What was that?" screamed Milliardo. "You could have hurt yourself, you could have been killed! What were you thinking? How long has this being going on? Don't turn your back on my young lady!" "So" she said turning to Heero, "Where are we going now?" 


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
At the beach, Pop was waiting with Trowa, Wufie, Quatre and the girls. "They're taking longer than I had hoped." Pop said, with his eyes closed, as one of his girls massaged his baldhead. "I'm worried, do you think this Serenity girl can be trusted?" Sally said anxiously. " I mean we don't even know her." "True, but we must have faith that the others will bring her back here." Trowa said calmly. However, his eye betrayed him, sharply looking up towards the road, whenever he heard a car. Catherine was also anxious about meeting this girl. She could just be the one that takes Relena's place and make the group a whole again. She was always feeling guilty about leaving Heero alone.  
  
A distant growl from the two cars announced the arrival of the gang and their guest. Heero, Milliardo, Noin, Hilde and Duo stepped out casually from Heero's car. Heero stayed behind and waited for Relena to vacate her car, before stalking over to her and flanking her, like a shadow. She was not going anywhere now.  
  
The Group stood up eager to see the 'catch' as she was known as. What they didn't expect to see was a very irritated Relena. Quatre, started to babble mindlessly, about how it was Relena, but that it couldn't be her. Trowa stared in quiet awe, before announcing his thoughts. "This has to be wrong. Relena isn't a Street Racer." "You're telling me." Dorothy said quietly, still in shock before shaking her head slightly, as if to clear her head and looking up at the girl they were friends with. "But I have to say, her style is impeccable." She stated ginning. Quatre blushed at Dorothy's remark, removing his eyes from the advancing beauty, and instead staring intently at the fire.  
  
"Pop, we got what you asked for." Said Duo seriously, all the usual relaxed and calm tones in Duo's voice were gone. Pop looked Relena up and down before motioning them to sit. Relena sat between Pop and Quatre. Staring at the new Vice Foreign Minister. 'How is it possible that the Vice Foreign Minister can be in a gang? I bet that would be a real problem if it got out to the media.' Relena then turned her attention to the elderly man, when he addressed her. "Serenity I presume. My name is Pop and I am the grand leader of the gang that you see partying around you. We are the Panthers." "So what do you want with me?" "We are desperately short of members Miss Serenity, and your skills as a driver exceed your reputation. I'm here to welcome you to our gang as a driver." "Thanks, but no thanks. I drive alone." "You have no choice Relena." Said Dorothy. "Relena eh? Ah yes, the missing Vice Foreign Minister. Well isn't this a treat." Pop said, the small smile pulling at his lips. "It's Serenity, and you can't stop me from leaving right now." "Well actually" Duo said slyly. " We can. You see you're current record of felonies will put you in prison for the next 4 years if Hilde and I should turn you in. But we don't really want that to happen to you, so we are willing to wipe the slate clean if you join." Relena stared irritably at the couple. 'Damn them to hell.' "What are the conditions?" Relena said conceding to defeat for now. Smiling Pop answered, "Simple, you get a tattoo saying your one of us, you come and live with the gang in the mansion and just a few more little things." Pop finished so suddenly and quick that Relena knew there was a catch. "What little things?" "Oh dear me look at the time, an old man must catch his sleep, now you will fill her in on the remaining terms won't you? Bye now." And within a course of a few seconds, the old man and his girls were gone. "What little things?" Relena asked, aggression coursing through each word. "There only small really." Said Sally calmly, trying to hide the truth. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to party until dawn, I could do with some fun." An array of 'yeahs' and 'deffinitailys' were heard throughout the group as one by one they stood to leave. 'No way are they leaving me without and answer' Relena though sourly. Grabbing the closest persons arm she pulled Heero back to face her. She was staring at him mercilessly with cold eyes and said in a quiet, fuming voice, through gritted teeth. "What little things?" The others looked on helplessly as Heero answered her bluntly. "You have to sleep with a member of the gang." 


	4. Riku?

Chapter 4: Riku?  
  
"Oh, is that all. Geez, I sleep with Riku every night, not gunna kill me is it?" "Riku?" They all asked astounded that Relena had a guy. Heero was totally taken aback. 'Relena, sleeps with a guy? This can't be happening to me.' "Yeah, Riku, my uh.well I guess you could call him a flat mate." "More like lover." Heero snorted. "What ever yah reckon." Relena retaliated, "Look, he lives with me. We're only a few blocks away actually." "You can see lover-boy tomorrow." Said Milliardo, "You have work to do tonight." "Right, work." Duo giggled, smirking at Hilde, earning him a grin back.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The group eventually scattered across the beach. Each seeking out their own forms of fun to consume time before they trailed off home. Relena was standing on the edge of pier gazing up at the full moon. The tide was in, and the light from the moon illuminated the dark navy ocean water with what looked like a thousand little stars, each twinkling in the night. Heero watched Relena with sad eyes. 'I can't believe she has a boyfriend. Man.' His thought were interrupted by the rest of the group coming up behind him. They all stood silently for a short time, before Duo spoke up. "She's changed, but I'm still not sure if for the better" "Yeah, you're right. This Serenity side to Relena intrigues me, but she's also quite annoying too. Personally, I prefer the old Relena. The one who was carefree, and guilt free too." Hilde said. What she had just said made the whole group think about the old Relena. "I'm not sure who I prefer yet." Quatre said, "I haven't had a chance to get to know the new Relena, she might be hiding more from you than you think. People change sure, but the basic foundations of their past selves are always there to stay. She might not have changed all we think." Smiling at what Quatre has just said, Dorothy grabbed her boyfriends hand and whispered, just enough for everyone to hear. "You know it's getting late we should really head back." " Yeah. C'mon guys." Said a yawning Quatre; " We need to get back home, so we can initiate Serenity here." Relena having heard her name turned slowly around and stared at the group before her. 'They were once my friends. Why do I say 'were'? Are they still my friends? I'm so confused about all this. It would have been so much easier if I hadn't gotten out from under that damned car!' Heero motioned Relena to follow them. She did, keeping her distance. She wasn't sure what her feelings for her old friends were. She stared at her feet as she contemplated on the matter. 'This isn't like the friends I used to know. They would never have joined a gang. Or would they? Oh..I don't know anymore.'  
  
******************************************************  
  
Heero slowed his pace so he was next to Relena on the way up to the cars. It was only when she noticed she had company did Relena look up. "Hey." He said casually. "You okay about all this?" "Truthfully, I wish you hadn't found me." "Not me. I'm glad we did." "Why?" "Because." He abruptly ended their little talk and raced to the others. There was no urgency in his departure. 'He probably just didn't want to talk to me.' Thought Relena.  
  
******************************************************  
  
She emerged over top of the sandy hill and arrived upon the road. She headed over to her car, when a hand grabbed her shoulder ever so lightly. Spinning Relena faced the intruder and came face to face with Trowa. He nodded to her slightly, indicating a hello as it would seem. Relena understanding fully what was going down opened the passenger door to her car. Trowa jumped in while Relena travelled to the drivers seat and hoped in.  
  
"So how have you been?" Trowa asked Relena. "Okay and you?" She asked casually. "Pretty good." They two didn't speak much on the way to the panther's mansion, but when they did, little was said. They enjoyed each other's company; the silence between the two was that of comfort and not a strained silence. After a few minutes of silence, Relena spoke. "Trowa?" "Hm." "What does the tattoo look like?" "Why don't you see for yourself." He slowly slid the sleeve on his right arm up to reveal the head of a black panther. It had its ears flat on it's head, it had bright yellow eyes and it was snarling. Around the neck of the panther were three different line patterns. One created a U shape, but the corners were right angles. The u-bend was right under the panthers jaw, and the two sides sloped slightly up towards the side of the panther's head, framing the left side of the panther's face. The second had a crescent moon shaped, facing downwards, it was next to the first line pattern, just diagonal from the jaw, more under the eyes. Out of the side of the moon, shaped line came a straight line heading upwards, before it too curved up slightly, but this time framing the right side of the face. The final line pattern was the same as the first, but it heading off to the right side of the face, next the previous line. (the lines are hard to describe, but hey, I tried.)  
  
"Not bad." "I like it" Trowa replied casually before motioning Relena to park inside the garage and not on the street.  
  
****************************************************** After they had parked her car Relena followed Trowa into the mansion. It wasn't the usual, elegant, home you would expect. It had a casual feel and look about it. The foyer area was carpeted in a casual cream colour. And the stairs were plain wood, with a carpet runner up the middle. Relena was shown to her room, and told that this is where she would be living from now on. Although, she was encouraged to keep her house, as a mini headquarters for the gang. The rest of the group were standing in the hallway outside her door as she inspected the place.  
  
"I wonder what Riku will think of this." "He can't come here. He's not apart of the gang." Heero said bluntly. "Nor am I, but I don't here you guys complaining." "But you will be though, there is a difference Relena." Milliardo said. "It's Serenity! And I'm not staying here without Riku." Relena retaliated with force. 'They aren't taking the only thing I have left of my old life. I started anew and here they go and stuff it all up for me, and they think they can stop Riku from coming. No chance in hell are they stopping me from bringing him here!' Relena thought infuriated at the idea.  
  
Noin walked in slowly and headed to Relena. She put her hands on her shoulder and held her at arms length, studying the new Relena, which she had to learn to love. Slowly she drew Relena into a hug, and was surprised when Relena actually gave her a small hug back. This was the only sign of the old Relena that she had seen all night. Whispering Noin said; "I know that you want to bring your boyfriend here Relena, but he can't come. We'd have to talk to Pop about admitting him into the gang before he may come here and be with you again." What Noin hadn't expected from the girl was laughter. But that is what Relena was doing. She was laughing her head off. Drawing away from Noin. Relena stared at the whole group, and burst out laughing once more. It wasn't her usual quiet, sweet, girlish, kind laugh that was once accustomed to Relena. Instead, it was a louder, and more gruff, as if she was trying to sound like a guy. Shaking her head slightly she sad down onto the edge of the bed and smirked at the whole group.  
  
"You think Riku is my boyfriend?" Again, she burst out into fits of hysterical laughter. "My god. Never in a million years would I 'date' Riku. It's inhumane." Heero's eyes brightened up. 'He's not her boyfriend? Yes! There's still a chance for me. But wait, then who is this Riku guy?' His question was asked by the whole group "Then who is Riku?" They questioned as one. "I told you, he's sort of my flat mate." Relena said after calming herself.  
  
"Wait" Heero said abruptly. "So you and Riku aren't dating. Right, but you sleep together?" "Yeah, your point?" "So you've never, you know, done it?" "No." The rest of the group were catching on now. Relena thought that they mean she had to just sleep, not sleep with the guy that was chosen. "Relena" Heero said. He wasn't sure how to tell her, and the others looked a bit shy to have to tell her the truth. Milliardo walked up to Heero and whispered, just enough so the rest could hear, but not loud enough, for Relena to hear. "Perhaps it would be wise not to tell her until later. Truthfully Heero, as her brother, I think you should take her." Heero looked shocked at the accusation. He looked back at Relena who was lying down on her bed, spread out like a starfish. "I don't know if I can." He said softly. Milliardo gave him an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. "I trust you." Was all he said before turning back to Relena. "So Serenity, this Riku fellow, when do I meet him? I mean even after all this, I still am your brother." "You'll see him in the morning, considering I need to go to my house and grab my stuff if we're to live here." "There's no 'we' Relena. Riku can't stay." Noin said sternly. "He's not a member." "Once again I emphasise. I'm not staying without him." Relena said with a smirk, before standing up and heading down to the kitchen with the others to grab a drink, before the choosing of whom would be Relena's sleeping mate. 


	5. The Chosen One

Chapter 5: The Chosen One  
  
After chilling for a little while in the kitchen and discussing small items the Gundam crew and the girls headed to the backyard. There were at least 150 people there including themselves by Relena's count. "It's not as big as the other gangs here, but we're slowly gaining numbers." Trowa said to an awestruck Relena. "They can't all live here, there's no way they'd all fit!" "True, we have three 'campuses' as we call them here." Trowa said, clarifying everything for Relena. "Most of us are young, around our ages. About 19-22 is the main age group." "Quite young aren't we all." "Yeah." The two sat and talked on one of the outside tables for a short while until Heero came to collect Relena and take her to Pop. "C'mon, we gotta go." He said bluntly, after reaching the two. "Fine." Was all Relena could really say. She wasn't too thrilled at having to do this. She was just acting dumb so that the others would feel guilty about bringing her into this mess. 'I can't believe I have to sleep with one of these morons!' "Good evening my dear children. Tonight we have ourselves an extra special treat." Pop turned to Relena and asked her to stand. She stood, feeling a little uncomfortable with all the men's eyes on her. Though she didn't show it, she was quite uneasy. "Please my dear, give us a bit of a walk will you. Just to give these fine young studs here an idea of what they are getting." Pop said kindly, winking at Relena. 'I'll give them something worth staring at.' She had already planned it out with Dorothy. The only other person in the whole group who understood her needs to get out and be wild. Relena winked at Dorothy and she hit play on a huge portable stereo. Instantly a chicks voice blew out of the speakers. It was Vita; she was singing a song with Ashanti 'Justify my love.' Relena walked to the edge of the podium and sang along with the lyrics, while swaying her hips. She was scanning the crowd with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. "Kiss me, that's right kiss me." "Wanting" "Needing" "Waiting.for you to justify my love. My love." While singing, she did a little seductive dance, giving all the guys the chills, and throbbing groins. 'Damn,' thought Heero. 'She's so, tempting. Aargh, Head out of the gutter Yuy!'  
  
After Relena's little performance, Pop went immediately into the debate. "Well, what a treat eh boys? Okay, one of you gets to welcome this lovely young lady into the gang." A collection of grins and hoots were heard from the crowd. "Now, I have decided to change the rules for this young one." Everybody's eyes instantly flew to Pop. "Change the rules, what does that mean?" "What do you think is going on?" Were a few of the comments flying around the crowd at the sudden change of plans. "Usually, we have duels from volunteer males to see who wins. Well I've decided that new female recruits should not be seen as a prize to be won. Instead I've decided to hand our young Serenity here over to Heero Yuy." Relena's eyes flew straight to Heero's face. 'What's up? Why have things changed?' Heero walked to the front of the crowd and up to where Relena was now seated next to Pop. "C'mon" He whispered. Turning he faced the crowd and saw that Duo was giving him a thumbs up, he returned the gesture with a grin, before he grabbed Relena's hand ever so gently and took her inside into his room. "Thank Christ." Was all Heero said when he closed the door and locked it. He leaned heavily against it sighing as he slid to the floor. Relena had just finished inspecting Heero's room. It was nice and big, he hadn't really specialized it to his personal self. It was exactly like hers. White walls with pale cream curtains, and a large king size bed up against the back wall. There was also a bathroom as well.  
  
She turned to see him staring at her with his blue eyes. They seemed to be inspecting her. As though he was trying to calculate what her next move might be. She walked over to him and sat down next to him on the floor. "Hey." He said casually, still looking at her, though this time it was a relaxed stare. "Hey." They sat in silence, each to their own thoughts. It was already sunset. Relena stood and headed out to Heero's balcony and looked out at the sinking sun. Heero walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Not a wise move." "And why not?" "Because I'm supposed to be initiating you, and if we're seen people might think I haven't, and you'll be put with some loser." "But you haven't initiated me." "Exactly, I want them to think I have. I'm not pressuring you into anything Serenity." "Really?" "Really, Really." He smirked at her before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. 'No pressure on you maybe, he said, but there's pressure on me. To keep under control.' Heero thought as he retreated back inside taking Relena with him.  
  
He sat down on the bed, before relaxing enough to fall onto his back. Closing his eyes, he relaxed a little more, before he heard the sound of running water. Relena was taking a shower. 'She'll need something to wear.' He thought as he scrounged through all his clothes, before finding an extra long t-shirt and a pair of boxers. This will have to do I guess. He slid into the bathroom and placed the clothes on the rack next to the towel, before retreating back to his bed and resting upon it one more time.  
  
Within a few minutes, Relena was out wearing what Heero had given her. He then took his leave for the shower, not looking up at the beauty before him. His shower was quick, he too changed into a shirt and boxers, and in a short time, he was back on his bed, this time Relena was next to him, both with their own thoughts. 'I can't believe the plan actually worked. Pop is the greatest. He probably knows I haven't initiated her, but I truly don't think he cares, as long as she's here.'  
  
"Heero?" Relena said, bringing Heero out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" "Where's your tattoo?" She asked, scanning his arms to see if it was there.  
  
"My Chest." Came his reply. "May I see?" Heero's breath hitched at Relena moved over top of him and slowly slid his shirt up. Her fingertips running across his bare flesh was stimulating. Her fingers left a trail of burning flesh, dying to be touched again. He sat up, helping Relena to remove his shirt. When it was off Relena tossed it off to the side. She stared intently at the tattoo, before she ever so gently ran her fingertips over it. Once again, Heero held his breathe. All his senses were on overdrive, he was focused on the softness of her touch, how his flesh felt like it was burning from her touch. He needed to stop her, before he lost control. Heero reached out his hand a grabbed Relena's hand. She stared at him. Raising an eyebrow at his suspicious gesture.  
  
"Please, don't." Was all he could muster, his breath was slow and shallow. He was trying to resist his urges. "I don't think I could control myself if you kept going." He stared into her eyes, checking to see if she was mortified. She wasn't. Amused more like it.  
  
"Urges eh Heero?" Relena whispered seductively into Heero's ear. "You could say that." He said in a deep gruff voice, still trying to hold her back. But she was winning. "Funny how the body can toy with you eh?" She whispered still at his ear. "How do you mean?" He asked, watching her get up before straddling his waist. "Simple little things like, a touch," She said while using her other hand and running it slowly down his chest, before Heero grabbed that too. "A whisper," She said into his ear, her breath warm on his face. "a simple kiss." She moved her lips towards Heero's lips. He was staring at her in disbelief. The temptation was too great, he had to have her now. But before they kissed, she pulled away and smirked at him before whispering in Heero's ear again. "Down boy. You said I only had to sleep with you." Winking she got up from off his waist and lay down next to him.  
  
'WHAT!?!? Aargh, she's playing games with me. And she has me around her little finger too. Stupid Heero, Stupid!' Heero rolled onto his stomach, away from Relena. 'This can't be happening to me.' He turned his head to look at his clock. It read 3 am. His body, now calm after the previous experience with Relena was now exhausted, turning on his side, he felt himself drifting into sleep, but not before he felt Relena, who had walked to his side of the bed, curl into his chest and fall asleep as well. 


	6. Meeting Riku

Chapter 6: Meeting Riku  
  
Heero awoke, and blinked at the streams of sunlight that were entering the room. He didn't dare move, because he didn't want to wake Relena. Then he noticed Relena wasn't there. He sat up with a start, and turned to look at the clock. It read 7:30 am. Shocked he jumped out of bed and quickly changed into a pair of kaki pants and a white sleeveless shirt. He travelled quickly to Relena's room, only to find it empty. "Shit! Where is she?" Heero asked no one in particular. He headed down to the kitchen. There he was greeted by all his friends.  
  
"Hey Man." Duo said casually. "Where's the babe?" "I was hoping you'd know." "You Lost Her!" Milliardo said loudly. "How?" "I slept in." Heero retorted. "She's in the garage." Wufie said calmly, after emerging into the kitchen. "I saw her down there earlier this morning. About 5." "What in the hell is she doing down there?" Hilde asked "Playing with her car. I don't understand all the technical shit she was babbling about, but all I know is, you don't want to go down there." Wufie said grinning. "Oh, no! What's she done now?" Heero asked "Why don't you go see for yourselves, truthfully, she's quite a go getter."  
  
They all ran down to the garage, to find a tonne of cardboard boxes, plastic bags and car parts spewed all over the garage floor. They could hear a radio going from Heero's car. They approached the car and found the whole thing gutted. Wufie was grinning from the site of everyone's faces. They all stood shell-shocked. 'What in god's name is she doing TO MY CAR!' Heero screamed to himself. "My car." Relena was startled by the intruders and bumped her head from her position under the car. "FUCK!" She stood up in the bonnet, where the engine should have been, rubbing her head, where a small lump had produced. "Damn it! Next time tell me you're here!" "What the Fuck have you done to my car?" Heero said, truly pissed. He adored his car and his motorbike as well. "Not a lot really, just decided it was about time you guys had some fun with these beasts." "FUN? You just gutted my car! It's all over the bloody garage! HOW IS THAT FUN?" "Chill. It's not all over the garage, just there." She said pointing to what looked like a collection of scrap metal. "No offence Heero, but your car was a slow old Granny. I'm changing that." She disappeared under the car again, fiddled with a few things the group couldn't see, before emerging up again. "Give me a hand will yah darl." Relena said. Heero, slowly helped lift her out of the car and put her down, he found himself thinking of that mornings little encounter with Relena, and backed away. She wasn't wearing the pj's from last night. She had gotten back into the clothes they found her in at the garage. Her clothes were covered in grease and oil from all the maintenance work she had been doing all morning. "Okay, I need you 3," she said pointing to Heero, Duo and Trowa, "To help me get this engine back in." She walked over to what looked like a mini crane. The guys helped her strap in the new engine, before Relena used the lift to place the engine into the bonnet. After that was done, she was back under the car.  
  
Heero was inspecting the work that Relena had done. It was different, very different. There were all these new controls panels, computer screens and buttons all over the steering wheel and dashboard area. The passenger door opened and Relena hopped in. "I'm here to give you a few lessons with this new baby." "Okay." Heero responded quietly, still uncomfortable about what Relena had done to him last night. "This here, she said pointing to a small laptop, is your life. It's going to tell you how the car is running, fuel intake, NOS control, all your shit. Don't fuck it up." She said seriously. "Right." "Now these little beauties here." She said, pointing to two little red buttons on the steering wheel. "Are your control to the NOS system. Press this, and you'll be busting speeds up to 210 km/h." "Cool." He said again, inspecting his car with amazed eyes. "This is really great. I owe you big time." He said staring at her with sheer joy displayed all over his face. He lent in slowly and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, before jumping out of the car. "C'mon, we have to go grab your stuff."  
  
They whole gang decided to try out their new and improved cars. Relena obviously loved playing with cars. As all of their cars had NOS systems and high tech gadgets all over the dash boards and steering wheels. Relena had also connected a COM unit onto each car and motorbike that her friends owned. They were all set, and ready to rumble.  
  
"Let's go for a little ride." Relena said excitedly, as they all jumped into their respected cars. "Follow me, considering you can finally keep up." She said, speeding out of the garage with six cars tailing her. Wufie and Sally were in a black Subaru with red Chinese symbols and a dragon on the side. Dorothy was driving a black Mitsubishi Evo, while Quatre sat next to her, shit scared at how fast they were going. Duo had persuaded Hilde to let him drive their Toyota Supra Turbo. It too was black, because of club rules, all cars had to be black. Trowa was driving with Catherine in a Skyline, while Noin and Milliardo were cruising in a black Mitsubishi Eclipse.  
  
They all followed Relena to her house. It was a mansion, but not as big as the gang's mansion. They all parked their cars on the street and walked into the huge mansion. Relena instantly headed to the kitchen and pulled out a tray of raw meat on it. "Are you having a Barbeque?" Duo asked, his eyes staring at the plate of raw steaks. "No, I didn't get a chance to feed Riku last night, he's going to be so crabby!" "Man, how big is this Riku?" Sally asked shocked at how much one person could eat. "When he's standing, uh, taller than Duo." Duo looked shocked. He was the tallest of the whole group.  
  
Relena walked out the back with the tray of steaks and placed them on the table before entering back into the house. "He'll eat when he's ready." She said to the group. "Right now I have to go collect our stuff." "Relena. Remember there is no 'we'" Milliardo said aggravated at her stubbornness. "Once again," Relena said heading upstairs to her room, "I'm not leaving without him."  
  
Hilde, Dorothy and Catherine followed Relena upstairs to help her pack her stuff up, while the rest of the group sat in the lounge room and waited. "She's so stubborn." Milliardo said aggressively. "True, but should we really be trying to get rid of the only person that Relena has left of her new life?" Trowa said calmly. "Her new life is dangerous, and I'd rather she did leave all those people behind." Milliardo retaliated. "She's not your baby sister anymore Milliardo." Heero said coolly. "She grown up, and she knows what she wants, and how to get it." "What are you saying?" Said Duo, looking at his friend. "Well, I'm just saying that Relena, has, well she's changed, she's not the person we used to know." Heero said, not willing to tell the others about what had happened earlier that morning. Duo knew though, he had a knack for finding out things, and he was going to find out what had happened to make Heero uneasy with Relena. 'Maybe he made a move on her and she rejected him.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Okay we're done." Came Catherine's voice from the entranceway to the lounge. They all stood and headed over to the girls and helped by placing the two suitcases into Relena's car. "Okay, lets get going." Sally said. "Wait, I gotta get Riku." Relena said hurriedly. "Relena." They all groaned. "Just come with me and meet him. I'm sure you'll change your mind." She said racing to the garage.  
  
The other followed, each to their own thoughts, until they entered the garage. It was huge! There was another car in there, this one wasn't as nice as the other one Relena had, but they could tell she was working on it with all the designs on the wall, the tools, parts, accessories and computer equipment splayed all over the place.  
  
"This is Sylvia." Relena said. Her eyes twinkling with love and admiration at the car. "She's going to be the fastest car in the street one of these days." "So where's this Riku guy then huh?" Asked Wufie. He was interested to see him. He had a hunch that they were going to be very surprised by the end of this. "He's in the back seat." Relena said calmly, quickly striding over to her other car and leaning into it. Smiling she drew her arms into the car and gave the Riku an affectionate hug and a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
'Bastard.' Was all Heero could think of as Relena continued to snuggle with Riku. Eventually, she drew back from the car and opened the door. "Guys I'd like to introduce Riku."  
  
They all stood shell-shocked. "But Relena, that's a." Milliardo began, but couldn't find the words to finish. 


	7. The Tattoo

A.N: I would like to thank the support from people who have reviewed so far. Thanks so much, you don't know how much this means to me, 'cause it's my first ever fanfic here. Yay. Thanks and enjoy the rest of the story and I promise to update ASAP.  
  
Chapter 7: The Tattoo  
  
"A Tiger, I know." Said Relena calmly as Riku jumped out from the back seat of the car. "I found him on one of the safari's, his mother was killed by poachers, so I took him with me, got myself a license and well, brought him here."  
  
"It costs a lot of money to care for a tiger Relena. How did you afford it?" Catherine asked casually. She and Trowa had experience with Tigers from the circus and knew how much it cost to look after them.  
  
"That's why I street race. So I can take care of this little guy." She responded softly, patting Riku's head, as he sat next to her quietly staring at the group of people in front of him. "How old is he?" Inquired Catherine, it had been far too long since she had enjoyed the comfort of a large predator cat near her.  
  
"Two Years. So he's still just a baby." Relena said. "That's why you want him to come with us, because he's not old enough to be on his own right?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm all he's got, and when I first left, he was all I had as well." She said quietly, bending down to scratch under Riku's chin.  
  
"Okay then, he can come." Milliardo said, calmer now that he realised it wasn't just some guy Relena lived with.  
  
"Really?" Relena livened up at what Milliardo had just said. "Did yah hear that Riku? You get to stay with me!" She cuddled with Riku once more before standing up again.  
  
'She's still in there.' Milliardo thought. 'Riku brings out the old Relena, the kind, caring, loving Relena. My sister.' He smiled to himself. The others were also smiling slightly. It seems they were thinking the along the same lines as Milliardo. The old Relena was not lost yet.  
  
"Shit!" Heero yelled suddenly. "It's already two in the afternoon! We have to go now, or we'll be late for your appointment." Heero said hurriedly as he helped grab Relena's stuff. They all ran outside in a hurry, closing and locking Relena's door as they went. Relena stopping to open her passenger door for Riku. After he had jumped in, she closed the door and headed to her side of the car. They all took off in a bit of a rush. This time Relena was following, as she didn't know where they were headed. After 20 or so minutes of driving, (Legal speed I might add.) the whole group arrived outside a tattoo parlour. Stepping out casually they all headed inside, Riku following right on Relena's heels.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Hey Johno, sup man?" Duo said casually at a tall guy with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Not a lot, and you guys?" He replied. His voice had a sweet tone to it.  
  
"Just getting Serenity here accustomed to our lifestyle." Duo replied. IT was obvious that the two shared a great friendship from before the gang started.  
  
"Ah, so this is the young beauty I'm to be doing eh?" Johno said, eyeing Relena up and down. "Well they told me a beauty was coming in, but hell, not even I expected you my dear. What you say we go out back huh?" He said jokingly.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Relena replied. Her voice etched with slight laughter.  
  
"I like a girl with a sense of humour. But I was serious about out back, where do you think the tattoo is done deary?"  
  
Relena rolled her eyes as she followed the man into another room. Riku began to follow her.  
  
"Sorry Riku honey, you can't come in." Relena said softly to him. Patting him, she led him over to Catherine, who instantly began to gush over him like a newborn baby. Turning Relena once again headed to the other room.  
  
"Where's it going to be darling?" Johno asked, while putting on rubber gloves.  
  
"Ah...how about, here." Relena said, as she pointed to her right hip.  
  
"That'll hurt there you know." Johno said, staring at her in shock, nobody asked for it there.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Relena said sternly, while putting on her headphones. Closing her eyes, she turned on her music and listened to it, while Johno went to work on her tattoo.  
  
******************************************  
  
After about two hours of waiting Relena emerged with her shirt hitched up a bit more, and a dressing on her hip. She was smirking as always as she walked over to the group. "Welcome to the gang." Dorothy winked at her.  
  
"And here I thought I was just getting out of it." Relena answered her in mock sarcasm. They all shook their heads in slight laughter and headed out of the parlour. The gang headed home. They had a whole afternoon to themselves, before they went out clubbing, that night, to celebrate Relena's welcoming into the gang.  
  
****************************************** The afternoon was a quiet one. Hilde and Duo spent the afternoon lounging around by the pool, while Trowa, Catherine, Wufie and Sally all sat and talked quietly amongst themselves. Quatre had to go to his office and work on some more of the peace treaties, before he could head out and party with his family, as they were called. Heero had spent most of his time driving around in his car. He had left hours ago to find a small area out of town to try out the NOS systems. Relena spent a lot of time organising her room with the help of Dorothy and Riku.  
  
"So Relena." Dorothy began, "How was the other night with Heero?"  
  
"Fine." Was all the girl would say. The two were not only organising Relena's room, but deciding as what to wear out clubbing that evening.  
  
"What do you mean Fine? Did you do it? C'mon I want all the goss."  
  
"Nosey aren't we?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well not a lot really happened. He said something about, not being able to control himself, so I toyed with him. That's all."  
  
"You are so..cruel." Dorothy said with a smirk. "So that's why Heero isn't sticking around much eh?"  
  
"Maybe. I think I hurt the poor guy." Relena said laughing.  
  
"Probably." They fell silent after that. Dorothy wasn't one to keep things to herself. She just had to tell others. 'Hilde will crack when she hears this!' Dorothy thought to herself excitedly as the girls finished their work, and while Riku ran outside to explore the huge backyard.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was almost seven when Heero finally returned from his trip. It was easy to tell he had been out towards the desert with all the dirt that was on his face and car. Relena rolled her eyes at the mess the two were in.  
  
"Geez, can't you stay clean for more than a few hours?" She said in an annoyed tone as she headed over to Heero.  
  
"Well I wasn't about to go rampaging around town, now was I?" He answered in his usual monotonous tone, while sitting on the front of his car.  
  
"You're just filthy Heero." Relena said again, still stalking towards him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. We're going to have to get you all cleaned up before we go." She was standing in front of him now. Her blue eyes travelling up and down his body slowly. Heero saw this and immediately his thoughts travelled to early that morning. He began to flush just slightly at the way she had acted then, and the way his body just willed him to want more. Heero slowly stood up, and moved away from Relena. 'There's no way I'm getting caught in her games again.' He thought stubbornly to himself. He hadn't gotten very far when Relena ran in front of him again.  
  
"Going somewhere?" She said seductively to him.  
  
"Yeah, to take a shower." He said, once again with his monotonous tone. He didn't want to give her any more advantages over him. He was about to leave when Relena moved closer to him again. He retreated away from her, she kept following. "Look, I'm dirty, I want to have a shower, now let me go." He said, this time aggression coursed through his words.  
  
"No." Was all she said.  
  
'What does she mean No?' He thought sullenly to himself. 'I can do what I damn well choose.' He was about to speak again, when his knees hit the back of the couch in the garage. He stumbled into a sitting position and was about to stand when Relena pushed back on his chest before moving down and straddling his thighs. Heero's eyes shot up to her face. 'Oh no, she's got me again.' He thought sourly. 'Why does she do this to me? Why?'  
  
"I've been meaning to catch up with you Heero. Alone."  
  
"Uh-huh." Was all he said, swallowing hard. 'This can't be happening, not again.'  
  
"This morning." but before she could continue Heero shot in. "You played me like a fool." He said angrily.  
  
"But you loved it." She said seductively in his ear.  
  
"No Relena. I hate being used." He said irritably.  
  
"I wasn't planning to use you. I was just having a little fun." She said innocently. "Can't I have fun anymore Heero?"  
  
"You're full of shit."  
  
"Maybe. But I'm in the same boat here as you are." She said, moving slowly forward on his legs so she was closer to him. "I have urges too yah know."  
  
"Then stop fucking with people's heads and do it right." He said impatiently, still trying to keep himself under control.  
  
"Don't worry. I will." She said, moving in to kiss Heero. He wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. He sat there quietly. When she actually kissed him. He was shocked. But it didn't last long as he started to engage in the kiss, his tongue wrestling with Relena's. 'This is Heaven.' He thought absentmindedly. Before he knew it, Relena hands were slowly caressing their way down toward Heero's pants. 'Oh god, I can't stand this. Please don't let her stop.' He thought, still kissing her, but she did stop. As abruptly as she started. She stood up, smirked at him and said, "Eventually." Before leaving a stunned Heero.  
  
"DAMN IT!" He yelled. 'She did it again. She's fucking with my mind! I have to stop this, get her back somehow. Revenge is sweet.' He left to go have a shower before they all went clubbing that night.  
  
******************************************  
  
At 8:30 that night, they were ready to leave. All the guys were waiting down in the living area, waiting for the girls to come down. Duo was wearing black leather pants and a red shirt and a black leather jacket. Quatre wore a pear of jeans, with a red button up shirt. Wufie was wearing jeans with a belt, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket over that. Trowa wore the same as Wufie, except his shirt was a button up one and his jacket was brown. Milliardo wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt. Heero was wearing a pair of black jeans and a cobalt blue shirt that matched his eyes. The girls had decided to put on a fashion parade for the guys.  
  
Hilde was the first to come down, wearing a sparkling light blue halter neck top with a black pleated mini skirt and 'fuck me' boots. ( In other words -knee high boots. But that's what I call them. ^_~ ) She had blue eye shadow and a pale pink lipstick on.  
  
Sally was the next to come down with a red dress on that went halfway down her thighs and a pair of red tie-up heels. It was a backless dress and the front looked like a halter neck, exposing Sally's shoulders. She had her hair pinned up in bun with red ribbons coming down. She didn't have any eye shadow on, but had on some lip-gloss to highlight her lips.  
  
Dorothy wore a red glittery boob tube and a pair of black leather pants and heels. Her hair was out and had red streaks in it to match. Her eye shadow was a red colour and her lips were a bright red lipstick.  
  
Noin wore a dark blue spaghetti top. She too had a pair of black leather pants on and blue tie-up heels. Her hair was flicked out, and her makeup consisted of blue eye shadow and a pale pink lipstick.  
  
Catherine was wearing a leather dress that went midway down her thighs. Her hair was out and had been crimped in some places. She had a pair of black stiletto shoes to match. She wore minimal makeup and just highlighted her lips similarly to Sally.  
  
Relena wore a glittery pink top that had the shoulder part of the sleeves cut of, exposing Relena's shoulders and part of her arm. She also had on a black leather mini skirt that was very tight. She wore a pair of 'fuck-me' boots and her make up consisted of a pale pink lipstick, black eyeliner and pink eye shadow.  
  
The guys were all gazing intently at their girls, but Relena had seemed to have shocked them all. She was dressed to party. 'She's going to be impossible to be around tonight.' Heero though sullenly to himself. 


	8. Partying

A.N: Okay, I have been advised to add people from 'the fast and the furious' and all them. Therefore, I am. Welcome DOM! *Cheers* Okay, in this story, Dom and his g/f from "ff" are no longer together, and he already knows Relena, but as Serenity. Also as you know I don't own 'The fast and the furious', so I don't own Dom. *Boo's* Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, as there is going to be a lot of conflict. ^_~ Ta, ta for now.  
  
Chapter 8: Partying  
  
The gang left in their cars. The same ones from earlier that day, except Heero was now riding with Relena, because his car was not only grubby as, but out of gas too. He refused to look at her, instead peering intently out the window. Relena was with her own thoughts as well, oblivious as to how pissed Heero really was at the games she had been playing. They were following everybody else to the club, where they would be partying tonight.  
  
"What's this club called anyway?" Relena asked suddenly, startling Heero from his thoughts.  
  
"The Silver Fang." He said, still not looking at her.  
  
'I must have really pissed him off.' Relena thought to herself as she stared at Heero's turned head. 'But I just had to stop. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I hadn't. I mean, I've changed a lot. He only likes the old me, and she's long gone now.' Her thoughts were interrupted when the other cars stopped outside a large building. Everyone jumped out of their cars, all excited about getting time to relax and party. Relena was inspecting the building while exiting her car. It was a tall brick building and it had a neon Sign saying 'Silver Fang', and above it, been light up with headlights was a shiny silver wolf howling with a full moon behind it.  
  
"This is weird." Relena said more to herself that anyone else. "Why does the club have a wolf there and not a panther?"  
  
"It's not our club." Was all Heero said. "It belongs to the Wolves. Our gangs have been associates for years. They're more like cousins than another gang to us."  
  
"Really. So who's the leader of this clan?" Relena asked Heero, gazing up at the marvellous wolf.  
  
"A street racer named Dom Toretto." Heero said. Relena froze. Everybody was now looking at her. She stood there, a collection of fear, annoyance and joy were all over her face. "You know him, don't you." Heero said. It was more a statement, than a question. He knew she knew him.  
  
"Yeah, I know him. SHIT!" She yelled. They all looked at her puzzled. "He's gunna kill me!" She whined.  
  
"Damn right I'm going to kill you." Dom's voice shot over the crowd. "What are you doing here Serenity?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just dropping Heero here off, now I'm going." She said shakily to the figure on the steps ahead of them.  
  
"BULLSHIT!" He roared. "I know you don't get all fucking dressed up just to drop some fucking guy off at a club and not go in yourself!"  
  
"True." She said whimpering slightly. Heero noticed that she was covering her tattoo that had previously been exposed. Dom relaxed at hearing Relena's slight sobs. He walked down to her and stood there, studying her for a little while.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you baby." He brought her in for a hug and gave her a prolonged kiss on the forehead. "C'mon, lets go inside." He led the way into the club, his hand resting on the small of Relena's back. It didn't go unnoticed.  
  
******************************************  
  
They were inside a grand club. It had three levels. The first was mainly a dance floor and bar area. The second floor, where the gang were now, was the sitting area. It had lovely red carpet. There were couches along the wall with tables and a few extra cushioned seats around the table. The third level was where the gang leaders held their business.  
  
"How do you know Dom?" Duo asked, intrigued at how they knew each other.  
  
"Street racing." Dom answered for Relena. She was sitting next to him, and he had his arm around her shoulder. "You know, he said looking at her. You owe me a car." His eyes were twinkling with laughter.  
  
"How could I forget. You never let me live it down." Relena said in mock aggression. Dom laughed at her.  
  
"Of course I'd never let it go." He said playfully again. "You trashed my car."  
  
"It was an accident." Relena said defensively. The whole group was laughing at their antics. "Geez. It's not like I meant to crash into the bloody tree!" They all laughed at hearing that the great street racing queen had totalled a car. "Not funny." She said sourly. Before Dom bent down and kissed her brow again.  
  
"I forgive you for crashing it. But you still owe me a car." He winked at her. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go talk to your leader." For the third time that evening, he kissed Relena. This time on the cheek before standing up and leaving the group.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Well weren't you two the cute couple." Noin said mockingly.  
  
"Give me a break. I've known Dom ever since I left. He was the one who helped become the grand street racing queen I am today." Relena said seriously  
  
"She was only joking Relena. But, I have to agree with her. He was definitely over friendly with you." Sally said, trying to calm the young girl down.  
  
"And so what if he is?" She said annoyed. "Is it a problem with you that I might have some guy who actually likes me for me." Heero looked hurt at what Relena had said. Did she think that he only liked her because of the way she looked and dressed. 'Hell no!' He thought to himself. 'Can't you see Relena. I've always liked you for you. Fuck 'liked' more like Loved you.'  
  
"No, it doesn't bother us that he might like you. We just really care for you, and we don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." Trowa said calmly. His words seemed to have worked and Relena smiled slightly.  
  
"All right, LETS PARTY!" Hilde said, grabbing Duo and dragging him to the dance floor below. Many of the other guys decided that dancing wasn't really for them. So they ordered drinks and watched from the balcony above as the girls went at it.  
  
Christina Aguilera's 'Dirty' came on and the girls were dancing their hearts out. Hilde having released Duo was dancing her way towards Relena. The two were moving their hips in a 'dirty' dance that was attracting a crowd. The other girls joined in at once.  
  
They had all paired up and were dancing together sensually. Relena was swaying and dipping her hips to the beat while holding onto Hilde's shoulders as the other girl was on her knees, moving to the music and rubbing her arms up and down Relena's bare stomach and legs. Sally was behind Noin, who had one hand in the air and the other behind her head holding onto Sally. Sally had her arms caressing Noin's body sensually as they danced as one to the music. Dorothy and Catherine, were face to face, dancing and rubbing each other up and down sexually as well.  
  
"Holy Shit." Was all Duo could muster, watching the girls flirty dancing.  
  
"Yeah." Quatre said blushing at the way his girlfriend Dorothy was acting.  
  
"Anyone would think they were giving us a message." Duo said still staring.  
  
"What kind of message?" Trowa asked, staring at Catherine.  
  
"They could be BI." Duo said jokingly, earning him a collection of glares. "Or, they just need a few good work outs." He said winking at the guys.  
  
"Maybe." Heero said his face stern.  
  
******************************************  
  
After a few a few more songs the girls were getting tired, and decided to get a drink. They all ordered cruisers before heading upstairs to meet with the guys again.  
  
"Why hello ladies." Duo said jokingly. "Have fun?"  
  
"Always." Hilde said sidling up to him. She gave him a sexy smirk before straddling him and delving into a long and passionate kiss. The others were a bit subtler. Sally slowly travelling to where Wufie was, whispering in his ear before the two took of into a dark corner. Trowa and Quatre had been talking when their girlfriends arrived and sat on their laps, looking for attention, while Noin just walked up to Milliardo and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before they too headed off to find a dark place. That left Heero and Relena alone again.  
  
"Did you enjoy the show?" Relena asked him smirking.  
  
"You could say that." He answered. He still wasn't willing to forgive her just yet. 'She'll just toy with me again. Besides seems she has all the man she needs with Toretto.'  
  
"I'm going to sit down. Coming?" She said quietly to him, before leaving to find a place to sit. Heero followed her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Do dance like that often?" Heero asked her, concentrating on his drink.  
  
"Sometimes." Relena said, looking at him. "Why you ask?"  
  
"The last time I saw you dance was when we were waltzing all those years ago." He said, staring at her smiling. "You sure have changed. And I like it." He said quietly.  
  
"Well, there's another side to every person Heero. And this is my other side. My wilder, fun loving, dangerous and carefree side." Her voice was soft. Softer than what it had been recently. "I can't go back to the way I was. Simple as that." She said abruptly, back to her tougher voice.  
  
"I never asked you to go back." Heero said quietly, before standing up to get another drink. "Want another one?" He asked pointing to her almost empty cruiser bottle.  
  
"Sure." She said. Heero headed off downstairs to go get them both another drink. 'He really does like me for who I am. He just said it. But maybe its just revenge for the way I've been toying with him. I don't know.' She was deep in thought and didn't even notice when Dom returned. He had been staring at her, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence but she was too deep in thought. So he stood there, watching her. 'God how beautiful she is. She's like an Angel.' He thought to himself. He couldn't help it. He lent down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"What the? Oh Dom. Geez you startled me." Relena said blushing.  
  
"So it seems." He said mischievously, while sitting down next to her on the coach. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you blush?"  
  
"No." Relena said smiling and playfully giving Dom a push. Heero had seen the whole thing from when Dom came and kissed Relena again! He walked up to the table and set down her drink before stalking off to the other side of the couch and sitting down. Relena was puzzled. 'Why is he sitting so far away from me?' She wondered to herself, but Duo brought her back to reality.  
  
"Hey Dom. Your back eh"  
  
"No. I'm just a figment of you imagination Duo" Dom said in mock sarcasm. Earning a laugh from the others, who decided now was a good time to rejoin the group. Dom lent in toward Relena's ear and whispered.  
  
"You wanna go to a real party?" She knew what he meant.  
  
"Hell Yeah. This place is way to tame.." She said back to him, loud enough so that everyone could hear.  
  
"Tame? Compared to what?" Milliardo asked. "Not compared to your dancing I'm guessing." Everybody laughed. Dom was confused.  
  
"Dancing. Did you get down and dirty girl?" He asked her.  
  
"Me? Never." She said innocently.  
  
"Whatever." He said standing up and helping her up with him.  
  
"So where are we going?" Catherine asked, her hands on top of Trowa's, which were encircling her waist. He was placing small kisses on her neck.  
  
"To a real party." Relena said excitedly. They all followed her and Dom out as they were talking. He headed over to his car, a silver Subaru Impreza WRX with blue designs on the side. (sorry not very imaginative at the moment.)  
  
"This your car?" Relena stalked up to him.  
  
"Sure is, this is my baby." He said rubbing his hand along the bonnet.  
  
"It's a piece of crap." She said jokingly. "I'm definitely gunna kick your ass tonight."  
  
"I don't race any more." He said seriously.  
  
"Why?" Relena asked tentatively.  
  
"Cause, ever since I left the others. I just couldn't bring myself to anymore. I just didn't see the point." He said solemnly. Relena walked up to him and gave him a hug before retreating.  
  
"So why do you still go?"  
  
"Well you can't teach an old dog new tricks Serenity. You know that." He said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. C'mon lets go." She said retreating more to her car, where Heero was waiting.  
  
"You ready?" She asked him.  
  
"Aren't I always?" He said in a monotonous tone.  
  
"True." They sped off down the road until they reached the outskirts of town where they headed on a dirt track, to a deserted race track area where a huge assembly of street racing champs and wanna be's where gathered and partying. 


	9. Jealousy

AN: There are some lines in this chapter from 2fast 2furious and some characters from Initial D. Just thought I'd say, I don't own any of them. I just don't want to get into trouble. ^_~  
  
Chapter 9: Jealousy  
  
They arrived at the desert track area a little after three in the morning. It hadn't taken them long to get there with their supped up cars. They were admitted immediately. After all everybody in street racing new Dom and Serenity. After finding a place to park all of their cars, they jumped out and headed over to the centre of the gatherings. There was a huge fire and five cars were surrounding it with their boots open, all-pumping out the same techno music.  
  
"What do yah think?" Relena asked her friends. They were overwhelmed with the number of cars and racers that were there.  
  
"Way cool." Duo said. "But right now, I think Hilde and I have some more catching up to do." He said while walking with his girlfriend to the backseat of their car. The others followed Duo's example. Apart from Milliardo, Noin, Sally and Wufie. They had obviously had enough alone time for the time being. They sat together by Wufie's car and talked. It wasn't long before Heero left to join them, considering he didn't want to be toyed with anymore than he already had been. Relena and Dom were travelling around the place, checking out everybody else's cars. There were and array of cars, all of them elite in design and in power.  
  
******************************************  
  
Relena saw a familiar car and headed over to it. It was a Nissan Sil-80. She was examining it thoroughly to see if it was the persons, she knew car. It was. 'Sayuki. Didn't know she was here.' Smiling to herself, she lent against the car and waited for her. She didn't have to wait long as her friend turned up in a matter of minutes to check on her baby.  
  
"Serenity? What the hell are you doing here?" Sayuki asked excitedly. Going over to her friend, and hugging her.  
  
"Long time no see Sayuki. How are you girl?" Relena asked with a casual attitude.  
  
"Not bad. You racing tomorrow?" She asked casually.  
  
"Hell yeah. Met up with Dom again. He reminded me I owe him a car." Relena said rolling her eyes.  
  
"So you are playing for the pink ladies huh?" Sayuki asked her  
  
"Seems so. Look, I have to go now. I'll catch up with you before I leave okay?"  
  
"Sure. Oh and Serenity."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I would keep away from the Nissan 180SX if I were you. That boy means business. He gained a total of 200 thousand and four cars racing today."  
  
"Well isn't that a nice challenge. We'll see how hot he is against me eh?" Relena said cockily.  
  
"I wouldn't, but it's your car." Sayuki said seriously.  
  
"True. So I'm not going to lose." Relena said winking, before walking off towards her car. She saw Heero sitting alone by one of the fires. It was early in the morning, and everybody else had gone to bed already. Or had at least retreated to a private area.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Hey." Relena said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly. He seemed lonely and sad.  
  
"You okay?" She asked staring at him intently. "Fine." He said, still not looking at her.  
  
"C'mon. You can sleep in my car with me." Relena said standing up, putting her hand down to offer Heero some help.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep with Dom?" Heero asked her, standing on his own, his voice was etched with venomous anger. 'He can have her for all I care. Let her play mind games with that stupid fuck.'  
  
"No." She said calmly before grabbing his hand and walking with him to her car. She opened the passenger door before heading over to her side of the car. They sat in the backseat in the dark, in silence for a short while until Relena finally decided to break the tension between the two of them and move closer. 'She's doing it again.' Heero thought bitterly. It wasn't long before Relena was sitting right next to Heero. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her hand had grabbed his once more.  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked tentatively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You sure you're okay?" She asked nervously, afraid that he might explode. He took a deep breath and she felt him sigh.  
  
"Yeah." He answered untruthfully. 'Why does she act this way? Play with me, and then pretend it didn't happen.' It wasn't long before the two drifted off into sleep. Relena curled right into Heero's side, and his arms, unconsciously around her small frame.  
  
******************************************  
  
They were both woken with a start, by someone knocking on the car window. The sun was glaring in their eyes. As the blinked, slowly untangling themselves from one another and stretching before seeing who had woken them. It was Dom. He opened the door nearest Heero and looked in.  
  
"Comfy?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"I don't know about Heero, but he makes a nice pillow." Relena said laughing, giving Heero a playful shove.  
  
"Yeah I slept alright." He said. He had actually had a decent nights sleep again. He never slept well. But having Relena there helped him sleep peacefully.  
  
"Well C'mon" He said grabbing Relena's hand and helping her jump out of the car. "A guy's challenged you to a race."  
  
"Who?" She asked, truly interested, because hardly anybody challenged her.  
  
"His name's Kenta Nakamura. Never heard of him, but he's top shit. Did you bring cash with you?" Dom asked her questioning. If you didn't have cash, then you had pink ladies, (Slips.) to your car.  
  
"Course, but I'm after the pink lady herself today." She said cockily.  
  
"That's crazy Serenity!" He said while moving in front of her, grabbing her shoulders. "Don't risk it! He's not worth you baby!" He was truly concerned about how she would fare against this guy.  
  
"Don't worry! I won't lose. Besides Missy here isn't going to be shit when I'm finished with Sylvia." Relena said smirking.  
  
******************************************  
  
She stalked back to her car and jumped into the drivers seat. Heero had already left to find the others. They had parked their cars near the track, so they could hear what was going on between the two when they talked over the deal. All their nerves were running high, knowing that Relena wouldn't pass up an opportunity to race. Shortly afterwards Dom arrived. 'She nuts. I've seen his car, she is going to lose.' He thought. 'Stubborn, that's all she is. And stupid.'  
  
"Dom. Will Rele..uh. I mean will Serenity win this?" Noin asked worriedly. His silence was enough for the others to understand. She was doomed.  
  
"She'll win." Heero said confidently. "She has to."  
  
"Why?" Sally asked curiously.  
  
"Because if she loses." Dom started.  
  
"She loses her car." Heero finished. They both stared at each other. The tension between the two was evident to the gang. 'Am I jealous of Dom? Just because he and Relena are closer than what I want them to be? I am.' He suddenly realised that he wanted Relena all to himself, and he'd fight anyone to get her.  
  
"Look here she comes." Hilde said both excitedly and nervously.  
  
Relena lined up her Honda S2000 at the start of the track, her window was down, and she had left her COM unit on, so the others could hear, just as she had promised Milliardo. Her opponent drove up next to her. He had black hair and dark eyes, and from what she could see, he wore a blue button up shirt. He drove a Nissan Sylvia S-14. 'That's one tough cookie.' Relena thought chewing her bottom lip.  
  
"You ready for this?" He asked her.  
  
"Always am." She replied coolly revving her engine.  
  
"Hey uh, after I beat you, how about you come and uh..pop my clutch eh?" He said grinning.  
  
"What did he just say to her?" Milliardo fumed. "I should rip his fucking head off!"  
  
"What a jerk." Catherine said disgusted.  
  
"Ssshh. Serenity is about to get him back." Hilde said excitedly, looking at Relena's face.  
  
"I would, but you need the right set of tools for that." Relena answered with attitude.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Duo shouted happily. "Way to go Jousan!" He was grinning like crazy, along with the rest of the group.  
  
"So what we playing for?" He asked annoyed at her last comment.  
  
"Pink slips." Relena said casually.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked cockily. "You're going to give me your car?"  
  
"Put it this way. Loser walks home." She said again with her feisty attitude.  
  
They were smiling even more at Relena's feistiness towards this loser. They were all smiling heartily until a guy walked into the middle to start the race. 'Here we go.' thought Relena, Heero and Dom nervously.  
  
The guy raised his hands. Then lowered them, crouching as he did so. The two sped off. Kenta took an immediate lead, but it wasn't long before Relena caught up. They were neck and neck. It all came down to timing now. Relena had to execute the NOS at the right time, or she'd lose this race.  
  
"In Three, Two, One. Now!" Dom said loudly. Everybody was watching him stand, but their attention turned back to the race when both cars boosted towards the finish line. They will still neck and neck, but then Relena shot through at the last second, beating Kent by an inch.  
  
******************************************  
  
There was a rush towards Relena's car and everybody was cheering her on. 'I knew she could do it.' Heero thought proudly. He smiled while walking over casually to where Relena had skidded to a stop.  
  
"You did it!" Dom said happily picking Relena up and twirling her round, before putting her down again and embracing her lovingly. He planted a kiss on her forehead before backing away, still holding onto her shoulders and looking her in the eyes happily. He shook his head heartily and backed away. Smiling, Relena headed over to Kenta's car.  
  
"Looks like it's a long walk for you." She said smirking. "Hand over the pink ladies and the keys." Kenta reluctantly got out of his car, and handed Relena what she asked for. Turning he left to find his mates. "KENTA!" Relena yelled chasing after him.  
  
"What? I gave you what you wanted." He said sourly. Relena stuck out her hand.  
  
"Good race. You almost had me." She said smiling. He took her hand and shook it in a friendly matter. Both smiling happily. "You know I won't let you walk home. Need a ride?" She asked with her usual attitude.  
  
"Nah I'm cool. I got me another four cars." He said smiling. Relena knew where he had gotten them and smiled. "See yah around." He said before heading off again.  
  
"Bye." Relena went back to where her friends were waiting.  
  
******************************************  
  
She walked up to Dom and grabbed his hand. Stuffing the keys and pink slips in his hand she grinned at him. "Now we're even." She said happily.  
  
"So it seems." Dom said smiling joyously.  
  
"Well it's better than that piece of trash over there." She said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah it is." All the laughter was gone from his voice. He bent down to give Relena a hug, and found himself wanting to kiss her for real this time. 'I know I shouldn't, but I just can't resist anymore. She has to know the way I feel about her by now.' He thought seriously as kissed her on the lips ever so gently. Relena was way to shocked to even move. But she came quickly back to her senses and moved away.  
  
"What were you." Before she could finish Dom answered her question, he knew she would ask him why he was kissing her.  
  
"Just wanted to say thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." She said hurriedly, while blushing. "I gotta go okay." She said quickly running off as she said it. She didn't know who to talk to about what had just happened. Then she saw Wufie. 'He doesn't talk much, but he's got to be better than nobody.' She thought seriously as she ran over to him.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Wufie, can I talk to you?" She asked seriously. He was sitting on his car, in what appeared to be a meditating position.  
  
"Sure. What's it about." He said calmly, opening his eyes and relaxing into a normal sitting position.  
  
"Dom." She said blushing slightly. Heero, who had seen Relena searching for someone had followed her to see if he could help, when he over heard her and Wufie's conversation. 'Dom? I should have known she wanted to find him.' He thought sourly, and was just about to leave when her heard Wufie talking.  
  
"What about him?" Wufie asked, noticing the slight blush and nervousness in Relena's voice.  
  
"He just kissed me." She said quietly. Heero's ear pricked at hearing what Relena had just said. 'Why should it bother her that he gave her another kiss. It never did before.' He listened harder, if that jerk had made a move on Relena and she didn't want him too, he was one dead fuck. . "But he kisses you all the time." Wufie said confused. "Unless you mean, he actually kissed you." Relena's silence was enough for Wufie to understand her problem. Heero's heart skipped a beat. 'He actually kissed Relena.'  
  
"How much do you like him Relena?" Wufie asked staring at the young woman next to him.  
  
"Oh I like him a lot. But not in that way. At least, I don't think so anyway." She was unsure really how she felt.  
  
"Okay then, tell me this. What did you feel when he kissed you?" Wufie asked, his mind racking with all the possible explanations and help he could offer Relena. 'Yes Relena, what did you feel? Happy? Joyous?' Heero thought sourly.  
  
"Well at first I was shocked that he would even be kissing me. Then, I was sort of content, but my mind skipped to a person who I've kissed before, and I realised, I didn't really want Dom kissing me." She replied honestly. Staring at the dusty ground.  
  
"How did this other person come into your mind Relena?" Wufie asked, curious as to why her secret kisser would affect her so much. He could tell she liked Dom, but was holding back. Or maybe he was like a brother to her. Heero was still hiding and listening into the conversation. His mind had replayed the images of the times he and Relena had kissed, and he felt even more used than before. 'She just wanted a play mate.' He thought aggressively. 'I was nothing to her!' He crept away and left before Relena answered Wufie.  
  
"It's Heero." She said. Wufie stared at her confused at first, then it clicked.  
  
"Dom is like a brother to you." Wufie stated, more than asked. "So you felt a bit violated didn't you?" "Yeah. I did."  
  
"But Heero. He's not like that right?" Wufie had heard of the little games Relena had played with Heero. Everybody knew, they just never let on that they did.  
  
"No. I want to be with him. But I'm afraid that he doesn't, so I sort of toyed with him, and now he hates me." She said hurt.  
  
"I can't blame the guy though." Wufie said seriously. "You shouldn't fuck with people's minds Relena."  
  
"I know. And I don't plan to anymore. It's just.."  
  
"He does like you. You've just pissed him off that's all. And now he feels used. Especially with the way Dom acts around you." Wufie said calmly, grabbing Relena's hand and squeezing it affectionately.  
  
"I guess, I should make it up to him." Relena said quietly.  
  
"It would be a plan." Wufie said still holding her hand.  
  
"Thanks Wufie." Relena said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking off to find Heero. 


	10. Apologies and Forgiveness

AN: Lemon in this chapter. Okay. ^_~ . Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10: Apologies and Forgiveness  
  
Heero had done a good job at avoiding Relena. She had spent half of the day looking for him, but gave up when she was challenged to more races. She won them all with flying colours, but the joy and the freedom that came with those ten seconds were now gone. Her mind set and focused on finding Heero and apologising. She wasn't sure, how a simple 'I'm sorry.' Was going to change anything, but she figured she might as well try to resolve the conflict between them.  
  
It was late afternoon when the whole group gathered and decided it was high time to head back to the mansion. People had work to do and people to see, considering tomorrow was Monday.  
  
They all jumped into their respected cars, and headed out leaving the desert track.  
  
"That money will be useful if you plan to keep working on Sylvia." Heero said. For once, the silence was unbearable for him. Relena had made a total of 100 thousand cold cash from racing that day.  
  
"Yeah well, it depends all depends on the cost of parts. I always want the best, and the best are from Japan. So I have to have an overnight order placed half the time, and that doesn't come cheap." Relena said She was contemplating on how she should spend that money.  
  
"True." Heero said fascinated. "Was all our new engines an overnight package too?"  
  
"Only yours." Relena said smiling at him. "You were the only other person who I thought deserved a decent engine."  
  
"Why?" He inquired, truly amazed that she had gone to that much trouble for him.  
  
"Because you're not caught up in a relationship like the others. Besides, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself the other night." She said smirking at him this time. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Thanks." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"You're welcome." She quietly responded. 'He's better at saying thanks that what Dom is. I still can't believe he would kiss me. I'm going to have to talk to him about it.'  
  
******************************************  
  
It was seven that evening when they arrived back at the mansion. It had been a long and hot day for many people. So they each set about cooking their own small meals to eat. Relena was in the kitchen, grabbing out a large tray to put the raw meat on for Riku's dinner when Trowa walked in.  
  
"Hey. Are you feeding Riku?" He asked, although he knew the answer.  
  
"No, I thought I might give a tray full of raw meat a try for dinner." Relena said sarcastically.  
  
"It's not as tasty as it looks." Trowa answered her mockingly. They both walked outside and placed the large tray on the ground, waiting for Riku to come and eat his meal. It wasn't long before he emerged from some of the bushes and jogged over to where they were. He ate quietly as they both sat in silent comfort, gazing at the white tiger while he fed.  
  
After his meal was finished Riku sidled towards Relena who was now laying on the grass, with her hands behind her head, looking at the sky. He nuzzled her lovingly before he gently lay down next to her, his head resting on her stomach. Trowa started at the two with pure admiration in his eyes. He had once been like that, finding comfort in the most vicious, predatory animal he could find.  
  
"I'm going to check up on Catherine." He said in a soft whispering voice as he stood. Just before he entered the house, he turned back to look at the two. Riku, sleeping contently next to what he would consider his mother, and Relena, the girl he met years ago who had the burden of the peace between the colonies and earth resting on her shoulders. Now that she was free of that restricting load, he could see her for what she truly was. What was a young girl was now a woman, who looked for nothing more than a normal life, and had so far, been denied it. Sighing slightly he left to go inside.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was past 11 when Relena and Riku finally emerged from the backyard. Heero was the only other person who was awake. She had seen him in the living her briefly before he had stood, switching of the television and heading into the kitchen to grab a final drink before heading to bed.  
  
'Man. What a weekend. I really need some sleep.' He thought to himself. Yet, he couldn't seem to find that lovely relaxing darkness that had devoured him the previous nights, so he just lay there in the dark, with his eyes closed.  
  
His door opening was a startling surprise to him, but what was more surprising was seeing Relena come in. She was staring at him intently, checking to see if he was awake. He was. Relaxing a little she crept over to him and knelt on the floor.  
  
"Hey." She said quietly and nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero asked baffled by Relena's sudden appearance in his room.  
  
"I was trying to find you all day. I just wanted to talk to you." She said softly.  
  
"Okay." He said seriously, sitting up and moving over making room for Relena to sit next to him. She was in her pyjamas. It was a white loose spaghetti strap top with tiger on the front and 3 quarter length pants that had tiger stripes on them.  
  
"I don't know how to start so I'll just say it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for toying with you the way I have been. I shouldn't have, and I don't know how this is going to change anything, but I'm sorry." She said sincerely.  
  
She moved over to him and began to kiss him. Heero having forgotten why she had even come her began to deepen the kiss. His hands rubbing up and down her arms as he leaned back so he was lying on the bed once more, his goddess above him, wrestling with his tongue. Her hands slid under his shirt and began to gently caress his chest. He had a nice set of muscles, but they didn't bulge out, there was enough there to show he was strong, but not enough to make him a brute. Sliding his shirt up more she began to take it off. Heero unlatched from their kiss and leaned forward to help her remove his shirt, tossing it aside onto the floor.  
  
Heero's hands had moved to Relena's hips and were slowly moving upwards towards her stomach, taking her top with them. He carefully lifted the top right of her, inspecting this new territory he had uncovered. Liking his lips he began to massage her nipples. Relena lent forward so her forward so her forehead was resting on Heero's. The pleasure his simple touches gave her drove her wild. Her hands were still on his chest, but the began to travel south towards his boxer shorts. Sliding her hands down, over top of his groin she gave it a gentle squeeze. Heero stiffened for a moment at the intoxicating feeling that she had just produced. He was definitely in heaven. He continued to massage her left nipple while he gently leaned forward and grabbed the other one in his mouth. He began to suck gently sending waves of pleasure throughout Relena's body.  
  
The new sensations had been distracting her from what she had been previously doing. Her hand was still resting on his groin. She decided it was about time he lost his boxers. Moving her hands to the brim of his pants, she pulled them down slowly. Heero raised his hips to help her remove the clothing. They too landed upon the floor along with Relena's pyjama top and Heero's shirt.  
  
Heero's mouth switched nipples as he began to gently suck and nibble at Relena's right breast. Her moans were enticing, urging him to continue his sweet torture on the goddess's body. Relena's hand left to find Heero's hard member once more. Without his boxers on she could easily pleasure him. Her hand grasped his member softly as she began to stroke it slowly at first, then slowly getting faster as his urges increased. He unlatched himself from Relena's breasts, moved his hands down her back gently, and slid them under her pants. He slid both her underwear and her pyjama pants off her quickly and dispensed of them on the floor.  
  
Relena suddenly stopped her sweet torture on Heero's member. Smirking at him she began to move away, toward the edge of the bed. Before she could escape him, though, Heero had grabbed her and gently flipped her onto the bed, so that she was on her back and he was on top of her.  
  
"I told you yesterday Relena, that I didn't like being toyed with, but you keep doing it. This time you're not escaping me." He said sensually in her ear.  
  
"Oh you are a bad boy then huh?" She answered him in the same tone. "Why don't you show me?"  
  
"Oh I will." He said before kissing her demandingly. His hands, which had been on either side of Relena's head supporting him before, were once again roaming her body. They continued their gentle caresses all the way down her body until they reached their destination. Smiling in the kiss Heero parted Relena's legs slightly with his own and delved a finger into her wetness. Relena gasped, having never experienced such sensations before. He soon inserted another on, and began to slowly pump them in and out of her body.  
  
Relena's body was in rapture. Before, she had been in control. She had been the wild, reckless, masterful Relena. Now, she was Heero's once more. He controlled her again. He could make or break her. He knew that too.  
  
"Oh God, Heero. Please." She whispered between laboured breaths.  
  
That was all the signal Heero needed. His fingers retreated from her woman hood. He sucked on them slightly, tasting her lovely juices.  
  
"Like honey." He said huskily to her. He began to kiss her again. And Relena could tell what he meant by Honey. His body parting her legs more brought her out of her thoughts and back to the indescribable feelings that Heero had shown her.  
  
Heero moved him member towards Relena's opening, but stopped.  
  
"Say it." He said huskily.  
  
"God! Fuck me now Heero." She said impatiently.  
  
"As you wish." He replied before kissing her again. He delved into her with one quick thrust. Relena's back arched in pain as he penetrated her. Heero lay there quietly, kissing Relena on the neck, waiting for her to relax, before he continued. Her legs moving around and squeezing him in more was all the sign he needed. He began to slowly pump in and out of her. She was moving in exact timing with him as his thrusts became harder and faster. They were reaching their limits.  
  
Relena felt her whole body convulse in pleasures that she had never known before as her orgasm shook her uncontrollably. Heero felt Relena's walls tighten around his member and he thrust in her once more before he to was racked with the pleasures from his orgasm. He rolled over on to his back with Relena stick locked in with him. Their breathing began to slow down, as Relena rested her head comfortable on Heero's shoulder. He grabbed his sheet and pulled it up over the two of them. It wasn't long before the two fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	11. Rivalry

AN: I would like to thank all the reviews I have gotten from all of you. As a first time writer, this is way cool. I'd personally like to thank:  
  
BloodLasts4ever. You were my first reviewer. Congrats. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy the rest.  
  
Faded-illusion: You gave me the inspiration to add in characters from Initial D, even though I've never seen the show, so I had to research a little bit ^_~. Thanks heaps for all your advice, I hope you keep reading and enjoy. More advice is welcome.  
  
Two-BitGortez: Thanks heaps for the support. You don't know how much a review means to me. Thanks and enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
And to cool mercury: Wow. You have reviewed every single chapter! Talk about commitment. Thanks too. Your reviews are just so cute. I absolutely love them. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Chapter 11: Rivalry  
  
It was eight in the morning before Relena woke up. Heero had been just lying underneath her, gently caressing her back, and running his fingers through her soft golden hair. She stirred slightly, blinking furiously against the day's light before looking up at Heero.  
  
"Morning beautiful." He said softly to her.  
  
"Morning." She mumbled back, obvious still sleep deprived. Heero brought Relena up and began to kiss her softly. They broke apart at the sound of Heero's door bursting open and Milliardo barging into the room. He stared at the couple for a few seconds before he regained his composure.  
  
"We got a problem." Milliardo said seriously, staring at Heero intently. Heero, not needing to be told twice, gently eased Relena off him and sat up, sliding his way to the edge of the bed. (With the sheet still covering him I might add.) He grabbed his boxers and shoved them on, before heading over to his drawers and grabbing a pear of jeans and jumping into them. Relena had jumped out of the bed, taking the sheet with her to cover herself, headed over to Milliardo.  
  
"What's going on? If this is about me and Heero sleeping together I swear I'll.." She didn't get to finish as Milliardo stared at her fixedly.  
  
"This isn't about you two. I'm actually not upset at all." He said calmly. Both Heero and Relena raised their eyebrows at him. 'No way. This can't be my brother.' Relena thought seriously. 'He would have flipped.'  
  
"So then, what is it?" She asked, curious as to what the problem could mean and why it was affecting her brother mentally.  
  
"Can't say." Milliardo said seriously. "But He has to come with me and find out." Milliardo said nodding his head towards Heero, who was thrusting shoes upon his feet.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Relena said offended. "I have a rite to know too!"  
  
"Not this time sweetheart." Heero said gravely, standing up and heading over to her with dressed in his jeans, black hiking boots and a blue button up shirt that was open. Kissing her lightly on the forehead he and Milliardo left.  
  
******************************************  
  
"How long?" Milliardo asked casually, assessing what he had seen that morning.  
  
"Only last night." Replied Heero.  
  
"I'm happy for you two." Milliardo said. Although his tone contradicted his statement.  
  
"Thanks." Heero said. His mind was racing with a thousand different thoughts at once. All of them, beginning and ending with Relena. The two walked in silence after that. They headed to the garage and sped out the door heading to another of the gangs mansions. This mansion, however, was used solely for Pop alone. Parking in the mansions garage the two jumped out of Milliardo's car and headed into one of the large rooms upstairs. They entered to find the all, except Quatre and Dorothy of the Gundam boys and girls. Quatre, being the Vice Foreign Minister had a job to do. However, he was listening intently along with Dorothy in his office as he went over a few more delegation reports. There were also a few other members from the Wolf gang. Including Dom.  
  
"Ah, at last." Pop said seriously. "We expected you to be up hours ago Heero."  
  
"Sorry." He said sincerely, taking a seat next to Wufie and across from Duo. Duo gave Heero a welcoming wink before his attention was once again back on Pop. The silence was unbearable for everyone. The same question was running through all of their minds. 'What was the big problem?'  
  
"Our Rival Gang." Pop started. He, however, didn't need to continue. Everyone knew what was coming.  
  
"Does this mean.." Catherine asked quietly, almost silently, her nerves stopped her from finishing.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Pop said, he knew what they were all wondering. "War."  
  
******************************************  
  
Relena had run to her room, still clutching the sheet to her bare body, after Heero and Milliardo had left. She walked over to her bathroom and had a relaxing warm shower, and washed her hair in her favourite shampoo. (It's Vo5 by the way. I as a user recommend it. My hair used to be really frizzy. I'm talking about Hermione from Harry Potter frizzy, and now it's Silky smooth. True story! Sorry, back to the story.) After drying off, she headed to back into her room to go change.  
  
******************************************  
  
Silence accompanied the news that the gangs had heard. Word would be sent to every member of both gangs and they would be alerted to the threat posed by their rivalling gang.  
  
"I have feared for many a time now, that our civil bickering could lead us to War against the Tigers. But I never thought it would be so sudden, so brash." Pop said contemplatively. "It must be a new leader, that has ordered this War."  
  
"A new leader?" Quatre's voice asked from an intercom. "Are you saying that their leader died?"  
  
"More like a Mutiny." Dom spoke, for the first time. "They didn't like the peace plans, so they disposed of the leader. Right?"  
  
"That would be my guess." Pop answered. "I believe they want this place for themselves. And I'm not sure about you, but I'm not willing to give it away."  
  
"Yeah. This is our town so they can either buckle up and enjoy the ride or get out of the car." A wolf member with Blonde spiked hair, creamy white skin and a black shirt, said excitedly.  
  
"War's aren't a game you know!" Catherine stood yelling at the young wolf. "People Die!" This seemed to have brought the young man back to reality. "One day your friends could be there, all happy and smiling, the next, Gone!" Trowa stood up and put his arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"It's okay Cathy." He said quietly in her ear. "We'll try the best we can to keep everyone we know safe." They both sat down and the meeting commenced once more, on how they were going to deal with their enemy.  
  
******************************************  
  
She was home alone. Everyone else was gone. It was just herself and Riku. Relena walked out into the immense backyard with a plate of meat for Riku. She had changed into a pair of kaki pants and a black spaghetti strap top, putting her dog tags on. It didn't take Riku long to emerge from his favourite set of shrubs and sprint over to her, before gorging himself.  
  
It was a beautiful day, and Relena wasn't one to let it be spent in the house, even if her car could do with a little bit more work. 'I could always do it out here.' She thought to herself, examining the bright blue sky scattered with small pale puffy clouds.  
  
"What do you say Riku? Are we going to finish out baby or what?" Relena asked him. He looked up from his meal, growled slightly and began to feast once more.  
  
"After you finish of course." Relena said rolling her eyes. 'Stubborn little guy.' She smiled a genuine smile, before getting up of the green grass and brushing off the dirt.  
  
After Riku had finished, they headed inside to grab a pair of keys. She was about to jump onto Heero's motorbike when the garage door opened, and everyone drove in. Placing the keys in her pocket she headed over to the nearest car.  
  
"Weren't to lonely were you?" Sally asked Noin from the passenger side of her and Milliardo's car. Heero was sitting quietly in the back.  
  
"How could I be? I have Riku remember. You just caught me, I was about to go and head of to JT's, get a few bits and come back." Relena said, backing away so they could jump out of the car.  
  
"Afraid you can't." Milliardo said seriously.  
  
"What do you mean I can't? I'll do what I damn well please." Relena said aggressively at her brother.  
  
"I can see that. But it's not safe out there." Milliardo said forcefully. "Especially with this showing." He said pointing to Relena's exposed tattoo on her hip.  
  
"Dangerous?" Relena laughed a mocking laugh at Milliardo's comment. "Jeez, I can handle myself." She was getting out Heero's keys from her pocket and was heading over to his bike when he gabbed Heero grabbed her wrist and gently walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Leaning in he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I know you can handle yourself. But it is way to dangerous out there. War has been wagged between us and a rival gang, the Tigers." His voice brought shivers down Relena's spine, but she didn't show any signs of it. Clenching her fists she released a sigh and gave Heero back his motorbike keys.  
  
"Fine." She said angrily, before quickly exiting the garage, followed by Riku who was right on her heels.  
  
******************************************  
  
Relena had disappeared after that. Nobody could find her anywhere. They weren't too worried though. They knew, no matter how brash she had become, she wouldn't leave the complex. She knew the affects of war. There were no prisoners in this game. If you were caught, you died.  
  
At the meeting they decided to lay it low. The clubs were shut down and the gangs were ordered to stay inside the mansions at all time. Food and the necessary items would be delivered to them as they needed it. And so it began. The Panthers and the Wolf gang stayed in hiding at their mansions. Quatre was given strict orders to stay inside at all times. If he was to die, there would not only be a lost member for the Panthers, but the World and Colonies would have lost yet another Vice Foreign Minister. And the position these days was getting harder and harder to fill with worthy candidates who accepted the role and believed in peace.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was close to 9 o'clock that night when Relena finally emerged from her hiding spot. She walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a collection of relieved smiles and annoyed looks.  
  
"What?" Relena asked awkwardly. They were all staring at her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Noin asked, sounding much like a mother would. "Jesus Relena, there is war being waged on us and you just disappear!"  
  
"I was outside." She retaliated. She hated being treated like a child.  
  
"You could have been hurt Relena." Duo said, taking up from where Noin had left off.  
  
"For Fuck Sakes!" Relena screamed. "I'm not a child okay! I am not Helpless! Just Leave Me FUCKING ALONE!" She turned and stormed up to her room with the plate of meat she had taken out of the fridge. Riku, having smelt his dinner chased her up there.  
  
"I can't believe them! After all this time and they still think I'm some weak girl!" Relena fumed angrily. "I can take care of my fucking self thank you very much!" After a little while, Relena had calmed down a bit. "I really need to get out of here." She said to Riku.  
  
"And go where exactly?" Trowa asked from her doorway.  
  
"I dunno. Out." She said sourly. 'Busted.' She thought. She was hoping to make a quiet get away.  
  
"If you were thinking of leaving. You wouldn't have made it." Trowa said amused at her. "The whole place is locked down." Smiling he walked over to the enraged girl.  
  
"Fucking bastards." Relena said in a low venomous voice.  
  
"I don't blame them." Trowa said quietly, sitting next to her on her bed. "They would kill you on sight. Then who would Riku have?" The thought of her dying and Riku being alone was enough to convince Relena that she had to stay put. For him. 


	12. Attacks and A Narrow Escape

Chapter 12: Attacks And A Narrow Escape  
  
It had been the most frustrating week for both the Panthers and the Wolves. They had to stay inside their gang mansions and were not aloud to leave at all. Tempers were flying and it had taken a lot of self-control for everyone to not kill each other.  
  
It was yet another hiding day at the Panthers mansion, and everyone had clear intentions of staying away from others if they could help it. Fights, about midweek, between others had led to everyone keeping clear of each other.  
  
Duo and Hilde spent most of their time together. Though getting into a few hundred squabbles about nonsense shit, they couldn't stay mad at each other for too long, and eventually were their happy old selves again . Wufie spent a lot of his time in meditation. Blocking out the long days, that grew even longer as the week drew on. Yet, he found himself a companion along the way when Trowa decided he would like to learn how to meditate as well. The two spent a lot of time just mediating and enjoying each other's silent company.  
  
Sally, Noin and Milliardo were constantly discussing amongst themselves. About what, nobody bothered to find out.  
  
Catherine, after leaving the circus, had given up her knife-throwing act, and decided now was a good time to de-stress herself and start it up once more.  
  
Dorothy and Quatre were constantly busy. Quatre was being delivered daily more and more bundles of treaties and reports that he was to overlook sign and send back.  
  
Relena and Riku spent most of their time either in the garage, her room or out in the backyard in their favourite hidey-holes.  
  
Heero found himself also in the garage, just because he couldn't drive his car anywhere, at that point in time, didn't mean he couldn't still sit in it. He found it was his most relaxing and peaceful spot to get away. Heero was actually reclining in his drivers seat thinking hard about the past week since Relena had joined, when she happened to walk in. Relena gave him a knowing nod and he smiled back. Stretching he hoped out of the car and followed her to where she was going. She had headed over to her 'not complete' yet car.  
  
"Pop won't let me order in parts." Relena said to him, knowing that he was behind her. She had opened the boot of the car and leaned in, inspecting the soon to be enhanced engine.  
  
"The Tigers could think that we are hording in weapons and attack. With everything else they know what we are being delivered." He said flatly. Both of their voices were rusty from hardly being used lately. They had decided that staying away from company lessened the chance of having your head bitten off.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed, closing the lid, jumping on the boot and laying back against the car window. She patted beside her, allowing him to join her if he wished, and he did. They didn't talk at first, just laid back against the car and enjoyed each other's company. A set of screaming could be heard coming from in the house.  
  
"They're at it again." Heero said in a bored manner.  
  
"This is the 987th fight they've had." Relena said amused. "Think they'll make a thousand before tomorrow?" They both just burst out laughing for no reason. Call it boredom, but the simple question had sparked amusement between the both. After calming down from their fits of laughter, Heero reached for Relena's hand and held it. They rested like that for hours, eventually falling asleep.  
  
They both woke the next day around ten, totally cramped for their utterly weird and uncomfortable sleeping area. Relena remembered suddenly.  
  
"Hey! We can go out today!" She said excitedly. Stretching they slid of the car and headed inside. Everyone was in the living area, watching some video they had been sent, they were all shell-shocked from the images on the screen.  
  
"What's going on?" Relena asked confused, looking at the trashed cars on the television. They should all be happy and out of the place by now. Half the day was almost gone.  
  
"Tigers." Catherine said as if in a trance.  
  
"What?" Heero and Relena asked at once, as the scooted to find a spot in front of the television.  
  
"Poor Buggers." Duo said sadly. "They went out early today. Got involved in an argument with a Tigers goons, and well, as you can see, they didn't fair well."  
  
The images were horrific. Three cars and one motorbike were smashed. The ten people who had been in the cars and on the motorbike were trapped inside. Their almost mutilated body's a frightening sight. The impact had killed them instantly, but the sight made everyone sick.  
  
"Pop's having a message sent to them. A warning to leave now, and never come back." Noin said in a venomous voice filled with utter hatred. Everyone was pale from the image. Heero turned to look at Relena. She was calm, staring at the image intently. Almost glorifying the image she saw. He squeezed her hand gently, more for his comfort as an image of a longhaired girl was seen, trapped behind the wheel of her car. 'I just hope that it never she never gets hurt that way.' Heero though sullenly to himself. 'I'll never let Relena be hurt. Never.'  
  
******************************************  
  
The television was left on for the rest of the day. Everybody was waiting for another current news update. The Tigers this time, were going to be the victims. The report hadn't stopped Relena from persuading everyone, forcefully, that she was going to pick up her parts for her car from JT's. She had left with Riku and Heero, covering their tattoos with loads of waterproof foundation, and they made sure their shirts covered the area, just in case.  
  
When they had arrived, Relena did a few hours work, to gain some extra cash from JT, while Heero piled up the stock into a truck they had taken from the mansion. While they were at the auto shop, the news report came in of an explosion occurring at a café downtown. Twenty men and women had been killed, all were identified to have Tiger tattoos on their bodies. The Panthers had had their revenge.  
  
******************************************  
  
They were driving home when four motorbikes pulled up near them. The drivers pointed their guns at the pair and told them to pull over. They did.  
  
"Where are you going with all that shit?" A tall man with a gruff voice asked. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and he wore a red scarf around his forehead. He had a leather jacket on over top of a red shirt and had black leather pants.  
  
"None of your business!" Relena snapped at the guy.  
  
"It is my business bitch! You see, I have a problem with Panthers and Wolves." He said through clenched teeth, his voice full of venomous anger.  
  
"We're not Panthers or Wolves. Gross! They are the shittiest gangs." Relena said in false disgust. "If we were to join one, it would be the Tigers, like you." She said seductively, while licking her upper lip.  
  
"How do I know you're not shitting me?" He said leaning into the window, obviously intrigued by Relena's last comment.  
  
"Look in the backseat." She said seductively in his ear. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, still with his eyes locked on hers. He eventually moved his head and glanced at the backseat of the Ute.  
  
"That's a.." He stuttered.  
  
"A tiger. See, I hate the Panthers and the Wolves. If you need anymore proof, you can always search for a tattoo." Relena said again licking her lips. 'Got him!' Relena thought happily to herself, but she had to admit, she was glad Heero was there, because she was shit scared that they might find out and kill them. Trowa's words slipped into Relena's mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"They would kill you on site. Then who would Riku have?"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The Tigers voice broke Relena's thoughts.  
  
"Maybe another time sweetheart." He said giving her a slow kiss on the lips, before retreating and speeding off with the rest of his little gang on their motorbikes.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Screwdriver." Relena said, extending her hand from under the car. Heero placed the utensil in her hand. They had been working on her car for hours now. Her hand was shaky as she grasped the instrument. Heero saw this and grabbed her wrist before it retreated under the car. He gently helped her slid back out from under the car.  
  
"You okay?" He asked holding her chin tenderly, stoking her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Just, nerves." She said, her voice was shaky, but it soon went back to it's crisp sharp tongue Heero loved. "Can't wait for this baby to burn rubber!" Heero rolled his eyes as she escaped under the car again, working away and singing along with the song on the radio.  
  
They had just finished the engine's upgrade on Relena's new supped up racer. It was gorgeous. It was another Honda S2000. It had no top to it and was only a two seater. This one even three times as fast as her other car. The paint job was all they had left to do, along with accessorising the dull looking car.  
  
"Wanna take it for a spin?" Relena asked cockily, before they settled in for the night. It was late at night and the others were all doing their own. Uh-hem, things.  
  
"Hell yeah." He said running over to the passenger's side and jumping in. They still had their tattoos covered from previously that day.  
  
******************************************  
  
"2 Fast, 2 Furious! I'm too fast for y'all mayn! 2 Fast, 2 Furious! I'm to fast for y'all mayn!" Relena sung with the music pumping from the speakers in the car. Heero was amused at how childish she could still be at times, but how hard she really was. They were speeding through the streets, cruising around town. They were about to head home when a mobile phone going off made them stop suddenly. Relena turned off the music and stopped at the lights, while Heero picked up his cell phone. Staring at the caller ID he registered it as the mansion.  
  
"Sup?" He asked seriously. It was three in the morning. They should all be asleep.  
  
"Where are you?" Duo yelled into the phone, Relena could hear what was being said as she drove through the lights and pulled off on the side of the road.  
  
"Breaking in Sylvia. Why?" Heero asked slightly annoyed at the interference.  
  
"The Silver Fang was just bombed!" Came Duo's voice over the phone. Heero didn't have time to reply as Relena hurtled the car forward did a skidding U-turn and headed into the direction of the Silver Fang nightclub.  
  
"Relena! We can't go there!" Heero yelled at her.  
  
"FUCK UP HEERO! FUCKING DOM'S THERE!" She screamed, fear was pulsing through her veins at the thought of the smouldering rubble and Dom being lying dead amongst it.  
  
******************************************  
  
They screamed to a halt two blocks away from the club in a parking spot and Relena jumped out and sprinted towards the club. Heero was chasing after her, trying to stop her from going there, as it might attract unwanted attention. His mobile was still in his hands and everyone back at the mansion could hear what was going on over the speaker that Duo had connected them onto.  
  
"RELENA! STOP!" Heero's screams could be heard from the device. She hurtled around a corner and kept running until she was less than three feet from where the clubs entrance was. The building looked fine to Relena. She hadn't noticed the shards of smoking debris on the street and pavement around them.  
  
"It was a joke." She laughed to herself. "Good one guys." She said shakily. The others could hear her denial at the house, now that Heero had caught up with her.  
  
"We have to go. Now!" Heero said in a low and dangerous voice, grabbing Relena painfully on the arm. Relena ignored his threats and pulled away from him and ran inside. She stopped suddenly, once inside. The whole place was black. There was rubble all over the place. The half of the second level had collapsed on the dance floor, crushing hundreds of Wolf and Panther members. Heero followed her in tentatively, examining the view. His mobile had picture messages, so he took a few snapshots of the remains of the club and it's visitors. Sending them immediately to Duo's mobile.  
  
Relena walked carefully over the collective debris. There was still half of the second floor. Dom was always up there. 'He's alive I know he is.' She said reassuring herself as she sprinted and jumped grasping onto what was left of the stairs. Swinging herself up she inspected the area. Heero followed her up there. More smoking debris covered the floor. All the floors above it had collapsed.  
  
'It'll collapse in on itself.' He thought frightfully. "We have to go Relena. This place is going to fall apart any minute."  
  
"I have to find Dom." She said in a shaky but determined voice. A coughing sound stopped Heero from retaliating and the two ran towards the sound. Heero dropped his mobile and together the removed the debris from on top of the survivor.  
  
"DOM!" Relena screamed as she scooted round so she was in front of him. He was covered in blood. It was pouring freely from a wound on his left side. Relena ripped up her pants and covered the wound, apply pressure to it, while trying to talk to him.  
  
"DOM. Jesus. You're okay. Thank Christ!" She said, bending down placing her pale forehead against his sweaty, dirty and blood stained forehead.  
  
"Hey, Serenity." He wheezed, coughing up more blood afterwards. "I knew you'd come for me."  
  
"I couldn't leave you here to die now could I?" She said smiling sadly at her friend.  
  
"At least.got to see you.once last time." He slowly said, gazing at her lovingly.  
  
"Don't talk shit Toretto! You're going to be fine!" Relena said almost casually.  
  
"Take good care of her." Dom said to Heero. "Love her always."  
  
"I will." Heero said sincerely, grabbing the guys hand.  
  
"Hey.Love you..sister." He whispered to Relena drawing in his last breath he closed his eyes and stilled.  
  
"DOM!!"  
  
AN: In case anybody didn't know it's Relena who screams Dom at the end. But I'm sure you all knew that ^_~. What will happen to them now? 


	13. Revenge!

Chapter 13: Revenge!  
  
"It's been three days. She hasn't said a word, or moved even." Noin said sadly, sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling in the lounge area.  
  
"If she doesn't get some sleep and eat soon, she could die." Sally said seriously sitting on armrest of the couch, near Wufei.  
  
"She won't let anyone in. Even Riku is keeping his distance." Trowa said. They were all seated in the lounge after another failed attempt at getting Relena to move, or even just say something.  
  
It had been Heero, who had dragged Relena out of the destroyed club after Dom had died. He remembered vividly the look of pure horror on her face when he had closed his eyes. Relena had screamed his name before grabbing hold of him desperately, as if trying to stop his life from escaping her clutches. Heero had grabbed her gently and lifted her up into his arms. She didn't move or fight against him, just held onto Dom's necklace that she had been holding when Heero lifted her off her dead friends body. He never let her go, gently carrying her to the truck and putting her in the passenger seat before he drove them home. Carrying her inside the house, he brought her to her room and sat her down on her bed.  
  
"Relena?" He asked questioning. Her silence was frightening. Never since they had met up once more had she been this silent and still, it was unnerving to see her pale face and blood stained hands shake violently.  
  
She never responded to his questions. She didn't even blink when he kissed her on the forehead. She just sat in pure shock. He had left her, figuring that she would eventually begin to grieve uncontrollably and eventually cry herself to sleep. But, the tears never came. They sat edgily, but never fell.  
  
"We need her to realise she's going to kill herself if she doesn't stop this nonsense." Hilde said angrily. "It's sad that Dom's dead yeah, but she needs to get over it!" They all looked at her shocked. Everyone just felt pity for the poor girl. Hilde was right though. Three days was long enough. They had work to do, and they needed her to drive. That was why she was in the gang, to drive. Heero stood from his seat on the floor, leaning on the wall, in the middle of the walkway to the lounge area. Riku was whining again.  
  
"Hey." Heero said, patting the white tigers head. Riku continued to pine outside Relena's door. "It's gone on long enough!" Everyone had followed Heero up the stairs, and saw as he barged through the door. They all walked in. Riku ran past the rest of the group straight towards Relena. She as still sitting there. Staring at her blood covered hands and the necklace that had once adorned Dom's neck. They were all silent as Riku barged his head past Relena's hands and onto her lap, looking up at her with sad eyes. Relena blinked furiously as her eyes refocused onto the intruder.  
  
"Riku." Relena whispered, barely audible. Her voice was scratchy and harsh from not being used for three days. A single tear fell down Relena's cheek as she fell onto her knees on the floor. Her arms were stiff from not being used, as she struggled to bring them around the tiger's neck and embrace him in the loving fashion she had always bestowed upon him.  
  
"Relena. Thank Christ." Noin sighed happily at the sight of the girl, finally moving and speaking once again. Heero dragged her into her bathroom and cleaned her up, before carrying her downstairs and feeding her soup. She still didn't speak, just ate quietly, patting Riku's head with her free hand.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was dark, raining outside.  
  
"I don't remember there being rain." A voice whispered on the breeze. Her heart stopped at the site of the club a few hundred metres away. But her feet kept pounding the pavement as she ran faster, and faster. She was outside the club, but she didn't stop. She sprinted into the building, through the crowds on the dance floor and towards the second floor steps. She was running so fast it felt like she was just flying. Once at the top of the stairs, she saw him. Dom. He was seated on his favourite couch in the corner. Running she jumped into the mans embrace and sobbed quietly. He drew her out of the hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Taking her hand, he led her down to the dance floor and danced with her to a slow song. A violent shudder shook the ground they were standing on. And the earth cracked between them. Dom being pulled out of Relena's arms as she screamed his name.  
  
"Relena! Wake up!" Heero's urgent voice broke through the girl's nightmare. She bolted upright in the bed. Heero had run into Relena's room, hearing her hellish screams from her dream.  
  
"I couldn't save him." Relena choked out, before her whole body convulsed in sobs.  
  
"Ssh. It's okay Relena." Heero said, holding a sobbing Relena in his arms. Eventually her weeping subsided.  
  
'I will revenge you Dom.' Relena though, before she fell into a dreamless sleep in Heero's arms.  
  
******************************************  
  
Morning brought with it a gloomy day. Dark storm clouds covered the sky, and the resounding thunder could be heard and felt in the shudder of the house. Relena had requested that everyone meet in the lounge area, and everyone did as she begged. They weren't going anywhere too soon. Not after the last attack.  
  
"We get them back." Relena said, fire burning lividly in her eyes.  
  
"How?" Wufei asked. They all wanted revenge, but none had even dared mention it, for sake of their head.  
  
"I'll get in touch with our little friend." Relena said looking at Heero. He knew she meant the Tiger from the other day. "We get him to lure everyone into one club. Especially their leader. Then blow it. Simple and effective." She said. Although her voice was calm, her veins flowed with anger, vengeance, and pure hatred.  
  
"How do we get in there to set the place alight?" Dorothy asked. She always loved doing undercover work. The adrenaline rush was like a drug; she loved it, and wanted to smoke more.  
  
"A performance. This guy already believes I want in. So I'm going to persuade him to let me entertain for the evening, you know, get on the good side with the boss."  
  
"No Way!" Heero said forcefully, bringing everyone's attention to him. "I'm not going to let you do it. I saw that guy the other day, the way he looked at you. I swore to look after you, and I'm bloody well going to do it!"  
  
"I can take care of myself Heero. I was handling it the other day."  
  
"No you were being man handled by leather pants!" Heero snapped impatiently.  
  
"I don't care what you think, I'm doing it anyway. That's final." Relena said it with such serious calm that Heero didn't even bother to fight back.  
  
'She'll go ahead with it, even if I tie her to a bloody rocket and send her to the moon.' Sighing he gave in. "Fine."  
  
They planned their attack and verified it with Pop. The remaining Wolves and Panthers were ordered to stay in, for their victory would be soon at hand.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Need any help?" Came Heero's voice came from the back door.  
  
"Can you pass me that wide brim nozzle over there?" Relena asked casually. Heero walked over to the collection of spray painting nozzles on the grass in the back yard. Picking up the wide brim, he walked over to Relena. Standing behind her, he reached his arms around her small waist and twisted it onto the end of the hose for her. His face was bent towards her neck as his breath swarmed over Relena's neck in small caressing waves.  
  
"Thanks." She said, steadying her voice.  
  
"What colour is it going to be?" Heero asked, wrapping his arms around Relena's waist and holding her softly against his body.  
  
"Pink." Relena said giggling slightly.  
  
"Pink?" Heero asked confused. " I thought you were over that kiddie look." He asked her teasingly.  
  
"I'm still a child at heart. Though, sometimes I don't show it." She whispered, with her head tilted back on Heero's shoulder so he could hear her. Straitening herself and detaching herself from Heero up she moved closer to the car, and began to spray paint the car a bright pink colour.  
  
The two spent hours giving the car a few coats of paint and then finishing it off by delicately spray painting a girls face on either side of the car towards the back wheels. She was also pink, with long flowing hair that was up in a ponytail. She had an attitude to rival Relena's and was wearing a shirt covered in feathers. After that had dried, the two again, delicately painted on some white patterned lines over the cars bonnet, and before the girl figurehead on the sides of the car.  
  
"Okay, now for the accessories." Relena said happily, her dream car was almost complete. They covered the seats with fluffy pale pink car covers and Relena uploaded her computer character onto her car's hard drive.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Ain't she grand?" Relena asked, examining their handy work.  
  
"It's pink." Heero said, still disgusted at the choice of colour. "I hope it's fast so people don't see me in it."  
  
"You know you love it." Relena said teasing him.  
  
"No. I love you." Heero said seriously, closing the gap between them. Relena was hesitant for a moment. Her feelings for Dom were affecting her judgement, but she new, that the love for him was just as a brother.  
  
"I love you too." She said quietly, looking at him softly. He kissed her then, slowly and passionately, one hand on her lower back, while the other held sat gently on her cheek, his thumb gently caressing it. Relena hand found their way to the back of Heero's neck and his hair, gently running her fingertips through the soft, unruly brown mess.  
  
"I have to go get ready." Relena said parting from Heero. She held his hand as they walked inside together and up into her room. Entering the bathroom, Relena walked over to the shower and turned the taps on. Warm water sprayed out into the shower as Relena undressed and jumped in.  
  
'I may never see her again. I can't let her go without her really knowing.' Heero thought to himself seriously, laying on Relena's bed. He entered the bathroom quietly and stripped down, before entering into the shower with Relena.  
  
She had been standing there, enjoying the warm water running down her body when Heero had stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I mean it when I say 'I love you'." He said whispering in her ear.  
  
"I do too." Relena said leaning up against the strong body behind her.  
  
"That's why I don't want you to go tonight. I may never see you again." Sadness was etched on his voice as he began to kiss her soothingly on her neck. His hands moved from around her waist, both travelling towards Relena's breasts.  
  
"Then let's not forget tonight. Shall we." Relena said seductively turning to face Heero and moving in for a kiss.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was an hour later when Relena emerged downstairs to meet with the rest of the group. She had on a long black leather coat and had a pair of black sunglasses with her. Under the coat, she was wearing a black halter neck top; a black pleated mini skirt and black 'fuck me' boots. Her makeup was simple, but enticing. She had on the usual foundation, blush and eyeliner; her lips were extenuated with a bright red lipstick.  
  
"We ready?" She asked seriously.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Milliardo said seriously. Studying his sister before she and Riku jumped into her new car. They all followed suit, each purring their cars into life.  
  
"I'm coming to get you." Relena said venomously in a quiet voice. They all heard her little comment, even though they were sure it was intended for whom they were 'meeting' tonight.  
  
The plan was a simple one. They waited outside the club until Relena and Heero's mystery man from the other day emerged, then Relena would convince him that their whole group were interested in joining the Tigers. Riku would be there to help convince, as he had the few days before. Once inside the group would interact casually and whilst doing so, plant bombs all over the premises. Relena would be the entertainer for the Evening, insuring that any alerted attention, would be focused on her and Riku and their little act. Then on cue, when Relena finished her performance, the group would leave, before blowing the place. Simple. But not flawless.  
  
AN: The car that is described to be driven by Relena is the same as Suki's from 2 Fast 2 Furious. Just so you get a better visual. Okay. Bye bye. 


	14. A Performance To Die For

Chapter 14: A Performance To Die For  
  
They arrived at the club just on sundown. Relena had managed to get in touch with the Tiger her and Heero had met from the other day. Jumping out of their cars, they waited around for a certain Tiger to arrive. It didn't take long before the guy turned up. Relena strutted her stuff over to leather pants, followed by Riku.  
  
"Hey there." She said softly, grabbing the guy's arm and smiling.  
  
"Well look who it is. Glad you decided to show. So, you're performing for us tonight huh. You know I never did catch your name." He said smugly, smirking at the beauty hanging off his arm.  
  
"Serenity." She answered sweetly.  
  
"Cute name. Aren't you a bit feisty for it?" He asked still smirking.  
  
"You have no idea." She said, taking off the glasses, which she had been wearing. Giving him a sly look. "I am interested in joining your gang. I was hoping you'd let me hang with you tonight. Give me a grasp at Tiger living. What do you say?" Relena asked. 'He had to say Yes.'  
  
"Anything for you. Serenity." He said softly in his deep gruff voice. Relena smiled back at him.  
  
'Got him.'  
  
******************************************  
  
The club was jam-packed. It wasn't a problem for the rest to get in. They had visible fake Tiger Tattoo's on their body, so they wouldn't attract attention. The guy had kept his word and had brought along all the Tigers from the region to party. Relena headed out the back with 'Felix' as he was called, and prepared for her performance. Relena sent Riku to stay with the leader of the club. There was no way he was going to get away now.  
  
"So, is this going to be any good?" Felix asked casually, leaning against the wall waiting for Relena to emerge from the toilet. She opened to door. She had taken off her halter neck to reveal her black bikini top underneath. She had also taken off the jacket and her hair was up in a ponytail with loose strands curled to frame her face. Her makeup was still the same as before.  
  
"Trust me. It's to die for." She said smiling.  
  
******************************************  
  
The rest of the group were slowly making their way around the club. Secretly placing bombs in hidden places. They had hundreds of the little devices planted all over the premises when Relena came out for her performance.  
  
"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen of the Tiger clan. My name is Serenity and I am here to perform for you all tonight in hope to persuade you all in letting me join your gang. Now I hope you all enjoy the show." Relena said into a microphone before loud Techno music filled the club. Grabbing two batons Relena started to twirl them wildly like a cheerleader. Dancing to the music with her batons she headed over to a live flame on the side of the stage and lit up each end of the sticks. Her fire dance continued for a few moments, incorporating cartwheels, splits and other gymnastic moves into her performance. She finished by throwing both batons in the air towards the other side of the stage. Relena did a no-handed cartwheel, then a series of flips and twists before catching the two batons and doing a split.  
  
"Very nice." An elderly man said loudly after Relena had bowed. "I am the leader of the Tigers and I think you'd be a lovely asset to our gang. You and your friends are welcome to join."  
  
"Thank you so much." Relena said in fake excitement.  
  
"How about we go and get you all ready for the trials?" The leader asked happily.  
  
"How about another performance?" Relena asked, trying to buy time. Heero had given her the signal saying that they hadn't set all the bombs yet. "I'm really in the mood for a challenge."  
  
"How about you show us your fighting skills." The elderly man asked in a horse whisper. While patting Riku's head.  
  
"Why not. Bring it on." Relena said excitedly. She needed to relieve some tension. Being so close to Dom's killers was building all the aggression inside and if she wasn't careful, she'd burst and they'd all be sprung.  
  
"I'll take her on." A girl with long black hair and red streaks said loudly. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. She was wearing a red glittery boob tube and a pair of black leather hipster pants. Her Tiger tattoo clearly visible. It was in the same place where Relena's, now covered, Panther tattoo was. "She looks like a piece of cake to me." She said earning a few laughs and smirks from her gang members.  
  
"Go Rita!" A guy from the crowd called, earning a smile from the girl in front of Relena.  
  
"I could take you down blind folded." Relena said snarling at the girl angrily.  
  
"Excellent idea. A blindfolded fight, with swords." The Leader said loudly. "First one to draw blood from their opponent wins." Loud cheers accompanied the decision. Tigers were known for their reckless performances. Many people had died doing what Relena and her opponent were about to do.  
  
"Fine with me." Both girls said in unison as two men in black brought out a sword and a blindfold for each girl. Once blindfolded they drew their swords, all went silent as the fight began.  
  
The girls now blinded, walked around the stage carefully, straining their ears to hear even the slightest movement from their enemy. Rita swung her sword in careful movements, hoping she might graze her opponent by accident, but, the swishing noise of her sword gave her location away to Relena as she brought her sword op for the attack. Rita only just heard the movement of Relena's sword and was quick to defend herself. Their swords clashed in a small furious battle. Rita lunged towards Relena, but Relena flipped gracefully over her opponent with ease, and landed gracefully with only the slightest thud. Charging Relena engaged her opponent, ruefully attacking, pushing Rita back, before a swift lunge at Relena made her jump back.  
  
******************************************  
  
People were whispering at how good these two girls were. 'Relena's better.' Heero thought, staring at the fight. He'd planted all his bombs and was waiting for confirmation from the rest that they had done the same. While waiting, he watched the fight, not blinking, because he wanted to see every step, every swing and every lunge made by the two opponents. 'Don't get killed Relena.' Heero thought seriously to himself. 'I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.'  
  
******************************************  
  
Rita decided a different approach. She jumped into the air, hoping to surprise her opponent and beat her once and for all. Relena heard the movements and the jumped, attacking her Rita and managing to cut her top slightly, not enough to pierce skin on the girl, but it was close.  
  
"Bitch." Rita mumbled.  
  
'Shouldn't have said anything.' Relena thought smiling. 'Now I know exactly where you are.'  
  
She circled to Rita's side and brought her sword down attacking. She was met though by the girls defending sword. Using all her force Rita pushed Relena backwards and aimed a horizontal a slice towards Relena's stomach. Relena heard the movement and bent backwards. Her body became as flat as a tabletop as the swords skimmed over her safely. Relena flew upright and attacked, being deflected once more. The two flipped away in unison.  
  
'I'm ending this right now.' Relena thought slightly panting. 'I can't take the risk of being killed anymore.'  
  
She threw her sword in the air and did a small half spin and caught the sword gracefully behind her back. She hurtled the sword into the air and did a cartwheel, before doing three back flips and jumping in the air doing a twist, she caught her sword. Gliding down she managed to scrape Rita's arm, drawing blood from the wound. They both lifted their blindfolds.  
  
"I win." Relena said casually. Smiling then and bowing to the cheering crowd.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Heero were all set." Duo's voice came through the hidden earpiece.  
  
"Gotcha." Heero said casually, pretending to be drinking from his beer. He looked at Relena bowing to the crowd. When she looked up, he gave her a thumbs up and a smile, before clapping along like the rest. 'Now the fun part.'  
  
******************************************  
  
'This is it.' Relena thought taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. 'Show time.' "You've all been great!" Relena said loudly smiling away.  
  
"Come here my dear." The leader said happily with Riku sitting patiently by her side. "Excellent work, you'll make a lovely member to our gang." The elderly man said, bringing Relena on to his lap, he was about to continue when there were loud shouts from the door to the back stage area.  
  
"Look we just want to see our friend!" Duo yelled at the guy blocking his way.  
  
'Uh-oh. Not good.' Relena thought seriously as her friends stood trying to get through to the door that they had allocated their safe point. It would be the only place without detonators in it, and it had a back entrance out of the club.  
  
"What's the problem?" The Tiger Leader yelled.  
  
"I thought the brown haired guy was cute. I told them I'd meet them backstage as soon as I'd finished my performance." Relena said hurriedly covering for her friends. Nobody suspected they were Panthers with their fake tattoo's showing.  
  
"Well they can't go back there." He said with an amused smile. "Because there is a Panther in here."  
  
"What?" Relena asked in shock. 'How did he know?'  
  
"How stupid do you think I am?" He said looking at Relena. "I know you are a Panther. You were planning on winning me over, then killing me, crippling my gang that I worked so hard to get. I don't blame you though. I did the same thing once, but it was to this gang's old leader."  
  
He seized her roughly and brought her up onto the stage. Her arms were cuffed behind her back, by someone she couldn't see. He placed a small gadget in her hand and whispered.  
  
"Go get 'em."  
  
******************************************  
  
The others had been given strict orders to stay out, if anything should go wrong and to keep Riku out of harms way. Though they found it hard to do so. Heero jumped onto the stage with the cuffs and the detonator hidden in his hand. He Roughly cuffed her, cursing to himself loudly at being so violent towards her. After he cuffed her, he slipped the detonator into her hand and whispered just loud enough so she could hear.  
  
"Go get 'em."  
  
"Any lasts words before I kill you here. Panther." The leader spat venomously. Heero and the others were still standing by the back stage exit. Waiting for their opportunity. Although they hated leaving her. She had made them promise, and they were all good to their word.  
  
"Yeah." Relena said cockily. "This is for Dom." She clicked the little button on the detonator in her hands.  
  
A collection of flashes went up all at once, smoke filled the area as the building began to crumble. The sound of the explosions and the mixture of screams of fright and the bellows of death were deafening to all inside. Then the heat came. The explosions washing a heat as hot as the sun over the people in the building as it all came crashing down.  
  
******************************************  
  
After the first explosions went off Relena's friends were out the backstage door, dragging a reluctant Heero and Milliardo with them Riku they hadn't been able to retrieve. His large tiger form pushing them out of the way as he ran head first into the inferno. They blocked the door from anyone else getting though. No Tigers were going to escape this inferno. They deserved it after all.  
  
******************************************  
  
Relena was dodging the debris as it fell from above her. The ground shook violently and she felt sick from the smell of blood that hung in the air. Explosions were still going off. Triggered by a timing code. 'Goodbye Heero and Riku. I love you both.' Relena thought. There was no way she could survive this. A large and heavy object pushed Relena to the ground. She crashed to the ground, hitting her head on the corner of some debris, cutting her head. She fell into a black oblivion.  
  
. 


	15. The End

Chapter 15: The End  
  
As the smoke raised into the dark night sky and the fire illuminated the faces of the Gundam Boys and their girlfriends that stood silently near the burning club. The club itself was still intact, but the inside was total hell. Nobody had survived. That was clear. Their faces were smeared with soot, dirt and tears. Even Wufie and Trowa had silent tears streaming down their faces.  
  
"Relena was something special." Wufie said in a choked voice. "She definitely touched us all in a small way."  
  
"Yeah. Well at least Riku went with her." Catherine said sobbing. "He would have died of a broken heart."  
  
"C'mon. Lets go." Noin said turning towards Milliardo's car and climbed in. They all followed suit. Heero stood for a little longer as a single tear fell down his face. He did the most unusual thing. He sang a small. His voice was sorrowful, but strong.  
  
"Hello my friend, we meet again. It's been a while where should we begin. Feels like forever. Within my heart of memory. A perfect love that you gave to me. Oh, I remember.  
  
Cause when you are with me I'm free. I'm careless, I believe. Above all others, we'll fly. This brings tears to my eyes. My sacrifice." He continued to sing the song quietly to himself, before they raced away, leaving skid marks, as the cops came to the scene.  
  
"Good bye Relena. My love." He said sadly as they drove off into the distance.  
  
******************************************  
  
Relena's head throbbed like mad as the weight on her back lifted, freeing her from its constraints. Breathing deeply she staggered to her feet. She had cuts covering her arms and stomach, since she hadn't had time to put her jacket on after her performance. She looked around at her rescuer and found the familiar face of Riku staring at her. He had injured himself badly rescuing Relena from the rubble, when he knocked her down, protecting her exposed body with his strong lean one.  
  
"Thank Christ your okay Riku" Relena said hugging him with tears rolling down her face.  
  
She stumbled out of the club to the sound of sirens coming their way. "C'mon Riku. We don't want to get stuck with them." She fell into her car with Riku in the passenger seat. As she stared ahead she saw the skid marks from the others cars.  
  
Now that the Tigers were rid of, she and the rest of the members of the gang were allowed to leave. Her friend's tracks lead off into the East, if they followed that road they would end up out of town. She knew they thought she was dead. Maybe it would be better if she was to them.  
  
"So long guys." She whispered, before starting up her engine, and taking off to the West, singing as she did.  
  
"Cuz' we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect. Now it's just to late and we can't go back. I'm sorry. I can't be perfect."  
  
THE END  
  
AN: What did you think? Think I should have a sequel. Tell me what you think. Okay bye for now. Harpee-Lady 


End file.
